Where is the love?
by Obsidian.Jade.Love
Summary: Wasn't this her dream? To marry him? To live with him? What if it's not for love.. It was for a mission, a life-long one.. To produce new Uchiha's. One day, Sasuke takes it too far. She leaves. He's confused. She's hurt, and he's in need for her. SxS
1. Prologue

**Where Is the Love?**

Wasn't this her dream? Her life-time goal, to win him over? Well, what if it wasn't at all she expected? That she'd done more than enough for him.. And if he pushes it too far? One thing she's wondering. Where is the love?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Would you like to give it to me for a birthday present? My birthday's coming up! XD**

**-x-**

This was her dream come true.. Wasn't it? So, why was these tears falling? She was walking down the isle, either of her arms linked with her 'Sensei' Kakashi, and the other, with her beloved teacher that gave her strength, and powers to heal, Tsunade. Her mother and father's presence were not here this very day. Their presence was long gone 3 years ago, when they had been ambushed on a mission. Her dress was mopping around on the floor, pooling down at her legs, the tail of the dress stretching out a good 5 feet behind. The yellow and white flowers she held in her hand, brang out the pale color of her dress. And her veil, making the tears unvisible to the others.

She approached the altar. Her linked arms was soon to be just her arm. She glanced to her right, there he was. Her husband to be. Beside him, his best man, his best friend. Uzumaki Naruto. And on her left, was her maid of honor, Yamanaka Ino, and her bride's maids; Hinata, TenTen, and Temari. There they all were, slight smiles on their faces, yet, their eyes flickered with sadness. Her maid of honor flashed a sad smile to Sakura's way, earning another one in response.

Her hand was handed to _him._ To her soon to be husband. "You take care of her." Kakashi said in a light voice, yet, in a demanding manner. "Of course." Was Sasuke's reply. They approached the altar together, arm in arm. When they sat theirselves down in front of the priest, Sakura raised a hand to wipe away the delicate tears that rolled down her face. When she had thought of where she was this moment, why she was doing this, and if she was happy.. Tears lined her eyes, the stinging of them not going away any time soon. Her heart-strings pulled, telling her this isn't what she was to be doing. Yet, her mind disagreed.

She knew that listening to your heart was the first choice. But this time, her mind was the first choice. She had to. She had to be his friend. His companion. One that he could live with for the remainings of his life, starting from this very day, from the very kiss to come. Sakura blinked away the tears, and swallowed. _It's going to be alright._ She thought. Yet, the ramblings still went on in her mind.. _How she got here in the first place.. And why she had accepted._

It was.. Complicated? You can call it. She'd been waiting for this her whole life. But, when the proposal actually came.. It wasn't as she'd expected. And her love had wavered then. "Marry me, Sakura." He told her. Not asked. He _told_ her. Sakura nodded dumbly, tears getting ready to fall. She knew that this would come. This question would come someday. When that fan-girl ran away from her body, she knew that it wouldn't work out as love. She was smart. She was strong. She knew that this would come. Sakura was the only woman that Sasuke trusted. So, here she is. Accepting this life long mission, to deliver young Uchiha's to the world. To rebuild the Uchiha clan.. To make one's goal, and dream to come true. He'd already avenged his clan, and now wanting to rebuild it.

This was another beggining to another life. For both of them. So now, as the priest asked them for their vows, Sasuke began, holding Sakura's left hand in his.

"Sakura, to this day, I promise to stay by your side, and to help you when you are weak and sick. I will love you, even when your hair turns gray, and I trust that you will deliver healthy Uchiha's to this clan. The money that I have inherited, will be shared between you and me. There is no rules between this love, it's going to be you and I from now on. I will accept you through whatever, and you will always be my only one. You're mine, I'm yours, and that's all we need." He said shortly, and flatly.

Sakura began her vow. "Sasuke, I take you, this very day, to be my honorable husband. I will guide you when you are lost, and I will stay by your side through all we will go together. I will always be the first thing you see in the morning, and my hand is the one you'll hold when we gaze down at a new member of an up coming family. I will love you unconditonally, and never will my love waver. There will always be two times I want to be with you. Now, and forever." She ended. She couldn't lie that most of this was true.. Yet, some of it wasn't.

Now, the priest looked over to the both of them. He glanced at Sasuke. "Do you, Sasuke, take Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife, through richer or poor, through sickness and health, and through whatever may come?"

"I do."

"Repeat after me," The priest began. "I, Uchiha Sasuke, take Haruno Sakura to be my lawfully wedded wife, through richer or poor, and through sickness and health."

"I, Uchiha Sasuke, take Haruno sakura to be my lawfully wedded wife, through richer or poor, and through sicnkess and health."

The priest nodded. He turned towards Sakura. "Do you, Sakura, take Sasuke to be your lawfully wedded husband, through richer or poor, through sickness and health, and through whatever may come?"

Sakura's tears began to roll down her face, seizing her cheek. She gulped. "I do."

"Repeat after me," The priest again began. "I, Haruno Sakura, take Uchiha Sasuke to be lawfully wedded husband, through richer or poor, and through sickness and health."

"I, Haruno Sakura, take Uchiha Sasuke to be my lawfully wedded husband, through richer or poor, and through sickeness and health." Sakura's voice was slightly trembling.

The priest glanced over to them, and nodded. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha!" He exclaimed. "You may now kiss the bride." He looked over to Sasuke.

Sasuke gently lifted Sakura's veil, revealing admirable jade faded eyes, and a sweet, delicate face that could easily be pasted in front of any magazine. Sasuke looked at her, and studied her. His eyes glanced down. Her body was slim, gentle and delicate. She filled out all in the right places. His gaze traveled back up, meeting her eyes. He swallowed. He filled the space between them, with a short, chaste kiss.

When they had parted, Sakura let out a sigh that had been dying to come out. It wasn't the kiss of her life, but a kiss of promise. A kiss that sealed this life-long promise.

Now, as they walked out arm in arm as husband and wife, her eyes couldn't help but let out a few tears. She glanced up into the sky before stepping into the white limo that had flowers in the front and back. _I hope you're proud of me, Mom, Dad_.She thought. She stepped into the limo, readying for the upcoming reception.

**-x-**

The night went well. Their first dance was to'First Love' (A/N I love that song!) Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears, soaking Sasuke's shoulder. Her dress was slender, and it complimented her curves. Her dress was a pale, pale, green, that brang out the color of her eyes. It was strapless, and hugged her body like a glove. Her hair was up in a simple bun, a small tiara crowing her head. Small diamonds hung from her ears, and a beautiful necklace with the same diamonds on her earings framed on her neck.

Her scent, was strawberry's. Her make up was light, eyeliner on the top lid, and mascara. She need not to put on heavy make-up, since her face was like that. She had natural beauty.

The rest of the night went smooth, and Sakura had a well.. delightful time, you could say.

Their honey moon, to one of the islands where lovers went in Japan, was smooth. They had small talk, shared a bed, some kisses were shared, yet, Sakura couldn't feel the connection. Everytime their gazes locked, and their eyes met.. She would ask herself, _Where is the love?_

**-x-**

**There's the prolouge! How 'bout it? You excited for the next chapter? You better be! Well.. this one is going to be my biggest fanfic. Please review.. And, the more reviews the faster I get to the plot ;)**

** Obsidian.Jade.Love  
**_** OBJ.**_

**Aishiteru, readers!**


	2. Normal Days

**A/N: The plot begins :) Oh.. yeah, the chapter that was before this was a prologue. So yeah, obviously there's a time skip. You'll see how far I've moved ahead.**

Sakura lay in bed, her back towards her husband. She lifted a hand to her stomach, petting it carefully. The second one was on its way. She was only two months pregnant, another one coming. Her first baby, now 18 months old, lay on the other side of the room, in his little bed. Sakura glanced to where her baby boy was, as she let out a sigh. Her eyes brimmed with tears, as she shook her head to get rid of the tears that threatened to fall.

She rolled over, now facing her husband. She stared at him for awhile. His face was soft, smooth. His pale skin complimented his obsidian eyes that you could easily get lost in, and his nose was pointed in all the right ways. His face was shaped into a masculine shape, and the black hair sprawled on his head fit perfectly, and brang out the color in his eyes.

She sighed dreamily, as she placed her hand on his cheek, rubbing it with her thumb. She glanced over to the clock, which read 1:32. _Great._ She sighed. Another night of no sleep. Maybe 2 hours was all she had, but still. Working over time at the hospital, and tending to her baby and husband was overwhelming. She had to take a break soon. Sasuke was with the Anbu, leading them. So, she barely had time to see him except for early in the mornings, and dinner time, and when they slept together in a large bed.

"Mmmph." She whined, pulling the covers up to her chin. She shut her eyes closed, and let go of all the thoughts that were in her head.

**-x-**

She woke up, glancing lazily over to the clock with blurry eyes. _6:15._ She read. She yawned, Sasuke was to leave in 15 minutes. She rolled over to where Sasuke would lay at night, when her head hit something. She focused her eyes. "Sasuke?" She said quietly. He grunted. "Hn.." He muttered. "You're supposed to leave in 15 minutes." She said. "I'm not going." He said flatly. "Why?" She asked in return.

"Because I don't feel good." He said as he buried his face in his pillow, covering himself up with the covers. Sakura tried to reach out for his forehead, but Sasuke's hand snapped at her, jerking her hand away harshly. Sakura sighed. This was normal to her. Sauske being grumpy all the time. There was never a time where he would actually stop and talk to her normally. And if he did, he would be snapping and barking at her. Sakura got used to this. This was the Sasuke she lived with. She had put up with it. This was her mission. She sighed once more, as she slipped out of bed.

"Close the windows, Sakura." His voice was muffled, yet harsh.

"Mhm, I'll go make you breakfast." She scrambled to the windows, draping the curtains together, then made her way to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, she came back with a tray, carrying tomato soup and orange juice. "Sasuke," she called out to him.

"Leave it on my table." He said grumpily.

Sakura nodded, she bit her lip to fight back anything that wanted to show or come out of her.

She sighed mentally, before changing into a nice yellow summer dress "I'm going for a walk." She said. She quickly left the room before he could answer. She grabbed her large purse, and headed out.

She stopped to eat breakfast at a small diner, then strolled down the streets of Konoha, savouring the freedom she had now. Later on, she knew she'd be caught between the baby and Sasuke later.

The baby. Her baby boy, Daisuke. Her treasure, the one who lights up her day. Her mind rambled on and on about him. Her one tooth wonder, and her hero. He was there to make her laugh in several ways, and brighten up her mood any time.

Sakura's mind drifted, and now it was noon. She decided it was best if she headed back home, to the Uchiha Manor.

**-x-**

"Sasuke-kun.. Do you want lunch?" She asked cautiously.

"Aa." Was his muffled response.

"You should get out of bed, atleast." She tried to say calmly.

"No. Bring my lunch to me." He said louder than he should have.

Sakura nodded. "Hai." She sputtered before scrambling out the door.

She came back with some rice, and some chicken, with a raw tomato on the side. Water was also provided. She placed the tray on his table, where the other plates were. She took these and brang them into the kitchen.

"Do you plan on staying under there all day?" She asked him.

"Hmph." Was his abrupt response.

Sakura walked over to where Daisuke was. She glanced over, and found the babe playing with one of his toys. "Come on, Dai. Let's play in the living room." The baby cooed, and Sakura smiled. She picked up the baby, carrying him out the door. She set him down on the floor in the living room, letting him play with toys that were piled up in a little toy box. Sakura smiled a the sight of her baby, as he studied things with gleaming eyes.

He walked unbalanced to his mom, a bright smile on his face. His eyes were deep green, like his mother's, and his hair was jet black like his father's. Sakura hoped that the new baby was to be a girl.

**-x-**

Sakura once again found herself on the streets of Konoha. She had just had dinner with Ino, wanting to get away from Sasuke. Her head was aching, and she had to get some rest. Hopefully she actually _got_ some rest.. Since, well, Sasuke would probably snap at her once she got back.

She shook her head and cleared her mind as she approached the front doors of the Uchiha household. She stepped in front of the door, peering and listening in before she slipped into the door. Inside, she heard Sasuke and the baby. Sasuke was talking to Daisuke.

Sakura stepped inside, bracing herself for a mouthful. It was soon to come.

"Where have you been, Sakura?" Sasuke said sternly.

Sakura fidgeted with the hem of her dress. She bit her lip hard, that she could almost taste blood. "Out.." She muttered under her breath.

"Why? You know you're duty, Sakura. You left me here with Dai all day, while I'm here, sick! You want him to get sick?" He snapped rather harshly, to Sakura.

"N-no, it's just that I thought I could go out for awhile. Have some time for myself.." She said the last sentence quite softly.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "Just go and wash the dishes." He said as he turned back to Daisuke.

**-x-**

It was around 11 pm when Sakura had finished washing the dishes, and doing some tidying. She sighed, as she walked over to where Daisuke lay, and kissed his forehead lightly. She stay there for awhile, gazing at the small figure lying before her.

She had changed, and slipped into bed quietly, hoping not to wake Sasuke. She hoped that tomorrow would be a better day. And _hopefully_, Sasuke would go to work with the Anbu. She rolled over, her face meeting Sasuke's. Their faces were a fraction of a inch apart. Sakura had the urge to feel his skin, for their lips to meet.

Their lips met twice a day, yet, none of them were filled with any emotion. After 2 years of marriage and kisses, nothing.. Nothing, ever.. All the conctact that came between them.. None of it at all, had any love, emotion, no.. feeling. Sakura's hand lifted up to his face, not touching it, yet her hand hovered over his cheek. She closed her eyes, and her hand met his soft skin.

She then placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, his nose, and forehead. She dare not go near his lips. She knew it was wrong. She had not the right to do anything like that without him knowing. Her hand fell limp back to the bed, as she rolled over, her back to him. She pulled the covers to her neck, and tried to get some rest.

Tomorrow would just be another day of the baby, and Sasuke gone. _Hopefully._

**-x-**

**Ew, I think I made Sakura mean when she hopes that Sasuke was gone tomorrow. But you get it, right? Hoo-ha, anyway..**

**Well, there's chapter 1. I'm sorry it's so short. I just don't know how to get into the plot so easily. Like, when the main things happen. I'll need to come up with some events before I get into the main part of the story. You get me? Anyways, please review! I love you all.**

**- Obsidian.Jade.Love**_**  
OBJ.**_

**Review, and I'll make you happy in the upcoming chapters :)**


	3. Welcome, Akina!

**Where is the love, chapter 2**

**A/N: There is a time skip for this. This is when she's 9 months pregnant with the second baby. I'll be having time-skip chapters maybe.. for.. hm, 1 more chapter? I just have to get to the plot faster. By the way, watch for the language in the upcoming chapters. Here's the story :) **

**Oh by the way you guys, Sakura will have some strength. This is ****NOT****going to be one of those abuse stories. NO WAY IN HELL .. will this be an abusive story. Sure, Sasuke is mean to her.. But, you'll see my plot of the story.**

**Heads up, here's a PREVIEW. Not, for the next chapter.. but like for the plot. Okay, so the preview is that.. Sakura leaves. She has to. Sasuke drives her crazy. And yeah. But she leaves.. not forever. She says she just needs a break. Sasuke has a plan of action. I just can't tell you that. And don't worry.. Things aren't gonna turn out the way you don't want them too :)**

**Well, on with the story! Btw; this really isn't a chapter. This is one of those time-skip / filler ones. Sorry!**

--

Sakura struggled to walk over to where the dishes lay on the table from the previous lunch she had provided for Sasuke, Daisuke and herself. She stumbled before she even reached out to the plates on the table.

This pregnancy is taking a toll on me. She thought to herself. Then, her legs met weakness, and she stumbled to the ground, her butt meeting the floor in a heap. She huffed grumpily. Then, the pain came. "Oww.." She moaned in pain. She cradled her stomach, feeling the baby kicking harshly. "Uh-oh, here we go.." She muttered. "Sasuke!" She called out to him.

"What?" He came in fury. He stare at his wife on the ground, and his eyes widened. Without another word, Sasuke found himself scooping up Sakura into his arms, carrying her bridal style. "D-dai.. Sasuke. What about D-dai.." She stammered as she was beginning to be lifted off the ground. Sasuke sighed. He carry Sakura to their room, and told Dai to call Uncle Naruto to take care of him.

"Hai, Otou-san. Mommy's having baby!" The child exclaimed. Sasuke nodded meekly.

With that, Sasuke rushed out the door, Sakura in his arms. He ran from roof top to roof top, with Sakura making whining noises through the way. When the loudest one came yet, with the pain, Sasuke began to panic.

"Just stay calm. It's gonna be alright." He tried to sooth her. He never was good with all this emotional stuff. So, his mind scrambled with words inside his head, to at least try comforting his wife. He knew he had to.

"I'll be here." He finally said, yet, dryly. Sakura nodded into his chest, clinging onto his shirt for support.

**-x-**

Now, Sakura cradled the babe in her arms. She sat up right in her hospital bed, a smile framing her face. Tsunade walked up to Sakura. "I'm glad the delivery went alright. What's her name?" Sakura smiled widely. "Akina.. (A/N: Means Spring Flower. Named after Sakura, which means Cherry Blossom, which too, is a spring flower.)" She said. She gaze into the baby's pale, jade eyes, that were like hers. On the baby's head, was damp, pink hair that was sprawled on top of her head. "Uchiha.. Akina." Sakura finished.

Sasuke stood beside Sakura and Tsunade, his face blank. When Sakura had turned to him, in instincts, he took the weightless bundle in his arms. He cradled it, adjusting the position of the way he held the baby awkwardly. Sakura stole a smile when Sasuke had not been looking at her. She sighed inwardly. She lay back down in her bed, resting her eyes, and took a rest, a smile spread across her face.

**-x-**

When she had woken up, her eyes lingered to the window, her eyes met the purple sky, with snippets of pink, orange, and blue surrounding the purple of the sky. She glanced over to her right, where the baby lay. She smiled.

She looked back out to the window, gazing until the sky was black. It was if the sky had been cut off, replaced with darkness. Then, after the darkness had come, stars and diamonds dotted the sky.

Sakura's gaze traveled further, the moon's glow cast a soothing sight on top of the roofs of Konoha, letting a sigh escape the small, tender lips of Sakura. She rolled over, her gaze toward the little bundle that lay in a simple crib, a thumb stuck in the little baby's mouth.

Sakura could not get to sleep, so she walk over to where the baby was, lifted her, cradled her, and sang to her.

When it was nearly dawn, Sakura lay the baby down in her crib, she too, decided to get some rest. She would be released from the hospital that day.

**-x-**

"Sakura! Feed Aki.. She's hungry!" Sasuke called out from somwehere across the house. Most likely the kitchen, Sakura thought.

Sakura made her way to where Sasuke was, the new baby in his arms. Sakura took the baby in her arms, and made both their ways to their room.

When the baby was fed and burped, Sakura gaze down at the 2 week old baby, and tears brimmed her eyes. She shook her head, not wanting to let them fall. Yet, the tears came. Tears of happiness. That his little baby was brought to life. And how Sakura was so happy to have a girl. How this angel was sent down from the Kami, to Sakura.. and to Sasuke.

She smiled, and showered the baby with loving kisses. After the nth kiss, the baby's eyes fluttered opened, revealing pale jade eyes, that Sakura's gaze couldn't tear away from. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, as Sakura played with the baby.

Soon, Sasuke walked into the door, a blank expression clear on his face. He groaned inwardly.

This is.. hard. He thought to himself. We need to see a marriage counselor. He grunted inwardly. He knew he had hurt her before. And he knew he would hurt her in the future. Even though he didn't like getting mad at all.. It seemed so normal. It was normal like breathing. It was like a daily routine. And it was weird.

He'd argue with her early in the morning, and before he would leave to work, he'd place a kiss on her cheek. His eyes opened, his gaze down, not wanting to meet her gaze.

He sighed inwardly, yet again. He walked over to where Sakura was, and placed his arms out in front of him. With a small hint of a smile, Sakura gave the bundle of joy to Sasuke. She stood up, and smoothed out her clothes. "I'll make lunch."

"...Aa."

**-x-**

**This was short. This isn't really a chapter. You know, it's like one of those filler thingy's.. To get to the plot quicker. You know?**

**Things may SEEM good right now.. BUT DON'T GET SO HAPPY ABOUT IT. Cause I'm not evento the plot yet. Things will get bad, then good, then bad. You get it? So please no flames or criticism. Because that's the plot. It'll be a good story, I can promise you that.**


	4. Here I come, Hidden Sand

**A/N: This is the last time-skip thing. Watch out for language. And the attitude. Yes, there is a time-skip. Akina, is 1. Daisuke, is 3. This is where the **_**very**_** beginning of the plot begins. Don't criticize, please. I'll be putting up several chapters each time I update. Just cause you guys are cool like that! Oh, and I **_**will**_** try to make my chapters longer. This one really isn't a chapter. I'm sorry. It's like the previous one. I'm sorry!**

**OBJ.**

**-x-**

"Why did you make me potato salad?" Sasuke hissed.

Sakura gave him a crossed look. "What's wrong with potato salad?" She said back to him.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "You know I don't like potato salad." He said sternly.

Sakura began to stammer. "I'm s-sorry, Sasuke. I.. forgot."

"You forgot?! Damn, Sakura. After all these years.. You forgot?" He yelled at her.

"It was an innocent mistake, Sasuke! Don't get so mad over it!" She snapped.

"You're the one who gets me like this every day. Don't be snapping at me like that, Sakura. Don't act like none of this is _your_ fault." He barked.

"Me? You're the one who takes things too seriously. You should watch your temper!" She yelled back. Her fists were clenched tightly, causing her knuckles to turn white. Her face grew with fury.

"Watch what you're saying.. Sakura."

"I don't give 2 fucks." She said rebelliously.

Right then, a fork was thrown her way. Sakura dodged this easily. "Sasuke, I've given enough, you know. But it seems to you, that you're not grateful for what I've done." Before Sasuke could answer, Sakura began again.

"You're lucky I accepted you back into my life! After all these years you hurt me. I waited for you. I suffered _all_those years. I yearned for you. And when you came back? I don't know what was with my mind. You're still a cold-hearted, arrogant bastard! I was the only one willing to mother children for you! You should be grateful for that, Uchiha Sasuke!" She yelled.

"Sakura.." He hissed.

"I've had enough, Sasuke. I need my own time. For myself." Then, the tears began to well up in her eyes. The tears making her vision blurry. Then, there was a hiccup, a sob, and a weeping noise. Sakura swiveled around, only to find 2 little figures standing there. The bigger figure, holding the other one in his arms.

"Oh.. D-dai, Aki.." She said. She wiped tears that rolled down her face, as she made her way to the two said young children. She gathered them up in her arms, cradling them tenderly. Dai spoke first. "Okaa-san.. You and Otou-san okay?" He said in between sobs. Sakura nodded, forcing a smile on her face. The younger one, spoke up, too. "Okaa-san.. -hic- Otou-san.. uuh.. awwight?" The young one asked. "We're okay, Aki." She stood up, gathering herself together, and wiping the last of her tears.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

**-x-**

Sakura sighed. She glanced over to the clock, which read 3 a.m. She slipped out of bed quietly, hoping not to wake anyone in the room. Especially the snappy husband of hers.

She wrote a letter to Sasuke on an empty scroll, and lay it on her pillow.

She took out a large bag, probably big enough to fit the whole house in it. She packed all her belongings int his very bag, and dragged it across the room. She made her way to where the two children lay. She made her way to the youngest one first. "Aki.. Please, please.. Don't be mad at Okaa-san. It's for the best. I'll be back in a couple of months. I love you." She kissed the said baby's head.

She then made her way to Daisuke's bed. "Dai, please take care of Otou-san and Aki. Okay? I'll be back. I love you." She whispered, placing a gentle kiss on the child's head.

**-x-**

"So, you came all the way here to tell me you're taking that job offer in Suna?" Tsunade asked, bags clear under her eyes, and her hair messily sprawled in her head. Her night gown was wrinkled, and her arms were crossed across her chest, as she leaned on her door frame.

"Yeah. I've decided I'm taking that job. The Kazekage, Gaara, will be producing everything else I'll need. Including a temporary home. I'll be in the hospital for most of the time. So, there's no need to worry. You can think of it as over time."

Tsunade sighed deeply. "Alright, Sakura. I'm going to know if you come back late or not. You're to return in 2 months, alright?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm sorry, Shishou. I just need to take my mind off things.. But don't worry, I'll send updates and letters." Sakura said. Tsunade sighed in agreement. She took Sakura into a hug, and let her go. "Take care."

**-x-**

**There's the last filler chapter. The next chapter is when she'll be in Suna already. Thanks you guys!**

_**OBJ.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	5. Kenji Maro

**A/N: And this is where it all begins. I have nothing else to say.**

**-x-**

"Come in." Was a deep voice heard from the other side of the large mahogany doors. Sakura made her way inside, large bag and all beside her.

"Hello, Gaara-sama." Sakura said with a hint of a bow.

Gaara nodded. "Sakura-san, thank you for taking the job offer." Gaara replied. Sakura faced him with a little bit of a smile. "It's my pleasure."

"Now, I'll be showing you how to get to the hospital, and where you will be living." Gaara said. Sakura nodded.

They left the Hokage tower, making their way through the village. First, Gaara showed Sakura where the hospital was. It wasn't far from the Hokage tower at all. Maybe 5 minutes, you would call it. Next, her house, was about a 10 minute walk from the hospital.

When Gaara showed Sakura around her house, Sakura felt comfortable. This was her home. _For now._She thought. When you walked in the front doors, you're met by 2 simple couches in the living room, a tv, a window, and a small coffee table. If you keep on walking straight, the kitchen will be there. The kitchen is small, yet, it has a table, 4 chairs, a counter, a sink, cupboards, stove, fridge and kitchen utensils. In the kitchen, is a backdoor. If you go back to the living room, in the corner of the room is a pair of stairs.

There is a short hallway when you reach the top of the stairs, on the right, is a bedroom, which is Sakura's. It consists one medium-sized bed, a large window, a closit, and a dresser.

Gaara pointed to the bed. There lay a black piece of clothing. "That's your cloak. It'll get pretty hot around here. That'll keep you safe from sun burns." He said plainly. Sakura nodded in response.

On the other side of the hall from Sakura, was another bedroom. This one was the same as Sakura's yet, no one lived there. And next door to Sakura, was the bathroom. And that was pretty much it of her home.

When it was time for Sakura to unpack, Sakura led Gaara to the door. "Domo Arigato, Gaara-san. I'll start my shifts this afternoon." Glancing to the clock, it read 11 a.m. She had merely 1 hour to unpack and make herself a little meal.

**-x-**

Now, Sakura had unpacked, and she was wandering around in the kitchen. She opened the cupboards, which were filled with foods. She checked some of the due dates, only to find out that they had probably put in new food today. She wandered over to the fridge, hoping for a little snack to bring to the hospital.

She didn't find anything satisfying that she would be able to bring to the hospital, so she decided on bringing instant ramen.

She arrived at the hospital, her white lab coat on already. She walked in, and was greeted by a nice woman with long brown hair, and dark eyes that goes by the name of Hina. She was really nice. She was the secretary, and Sakura's personal secretary too. Hina led Sakura to a small room, with a small office desk, a clipboard flowing with papers, a computer, chair, window, plants, and 2 chairs in front of the desk. On the door of the room, it plainly said 'Haruno Sakura'. Sakura smiled at this. It reminded so much of her home hospital back at Konoha.

"Thank you, Hina." Sakura said. "I'll be starting my shifts now." With that, Sakura made her way to the clipboard with over flowing papers. The first paper, listed the name, room number, and the injury of the person. Sakura smiled. She loved doing this job. She finally felt content once again.

**-x-**

Sasuke woke up that Saturday morning, the sunlight pouring onto the moon, and seizing his face. "Sakura.. Close the window." He muttered. "Sakura.." He said after awhile. Then, he got annoyed. "Sakura! Close the windows!" He sat up right, rubbed his eyes and looked beside him. Where was she?

He glanced over to her pillow, there lay a single scroll. His eyebrows furrowed, as he took the scroll in his hands.

_Sasuke,_

_I left to take the job offer in Suna. I will be back in 2 months. I think we really need this break. Please take care of Dai and Aki. I know you're probably mad. Please don't come after me. I think we really need this. I'll be back. _

_- Sakura_

It was a short, simple letter, yet it made Sasuke grow with fury. That damn Sakura. He thought to himself, as he clutched the scroll in his hands. He made his way to where the two children lay and woke them up.

"Otou-san.. Whats wrong?" The elder one said sleepily.

"Emergency. Let's go."

With that, the children said nothing else. They all ate a small breakfast, changed, and made their way out.

**-x-**

"Why is Sakura in Suna?" Sasuke asked sternly, to the woman in front of him, the children beside him.

"She took the job offer." Tsunade replied plainly.

"Why?" Sasuke asked with anger.

"She needed it. Plus, she's with the children all the time. You're out and doing missions. Why not let her do this, just once?"

Sasuke calmed a bit. "Let me go after her." He said after awhile.

Tsunade shook her head. "I can't let you do that."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because she doesn't want you to. Like she said, she wanted to do something for herself."

Sasuke grew quiet. His mind rambling on and on, thinking of something to do.

"What if I go as someone else?" He asked.

Tsunade looked at him crossly. "What?"

"I'll disguise myself. I promise I won't hurt her. I'll make things.. Not the way they are right now." He said plainly.

Tsunade looked at him. "Hm?"

"I can't promise you thinks will be better." He said after awhile.

Tsunade look at this man standing in front of him, 2 children by his legs.

"What about the children?" She asked.

Sasuke looked down. "I was wondering.. If maybe, you were willing to take care of them?" He asked.

Tsunade's eyes grew wide. "But, I'm Hokage. I'm a busy woman." She said.

"It's alright. They're no trouble at all. Just feed them at the right times. And, get them to sleep around 8 p.m. Plus, you have Shizune."

Tsunade cocked a brow. "Alright, alright. You just promise me, Sakura won't come back on a rampage."

"I'll try, but I can't promise you that. Don't tell her I'm coming. Don't tell her _Kenji Maro_ is coming."

**-x-**

Sakura threw her black cloak off, while throwing herself on the bed. She nuzzled her face in the pillow and sighed. I miss my children. She thought. Tears welled up in her eyes. I hope their okay. Was what she was thinking in her mind.

This was the first time she ever left her children.

**-x-**

**That's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry so short. I have nothing to put right now, because the plot is just starting. Here's the meaning of Sasuke's name.**

**Kanji - Second son, Intelligent.**

**Maro - Myself**


	6. Secretary and House Mate

**A/N: I don't have much to say. Read on :)**

**-x-**

"Kenji.. Maro? Is it?" The Kazekage of the Sand Village asked a man in front of him. The said man stood about 5'7, shaggy black hair, deep brown eyes. His skin was fair and clear, his shoulders broad, face masculine, gestures plain and graceful.

"Hai, Gaara-sama." Kenji answered.

"Alright. You will start your job at the hospital this afternoon. I will show you where you will be living, and where the hospital is." Gaara gestured Kenji to the door.

Gaara led Kenji to the hospital, and to the home he was to live in.

"Here, is your room. He said. They were upstairs of the small, yet livable home. His room was on the left side of the hallway.

"This is someone elses room. You'll probably see her around at night. She's a busy woman. And beside her room, is the bathroom." Kenji nodded.

"Arigato, Kazekage-sama."

"Yes, un pack soon and get some good-night sleep. Tomorrow I will show you to the hospital, and who you will be working for."

Kenji nodded, and bowed to Gaara. Gaara left the house. Kenji returned back to Sasuke. He un packed the newly bought clothes that Kenji would wear in the closit and dresser that was in the room. Sasuke's gaze darted toward the door, as a familiar presence was felt.

He glanced over to the clock. 11:p.m. "Hmph." He muttered. He shrugged it off, and prepared for sleep.

**-x-**

Sakura came home, and it was merely 11 p.m. She looked over to the door that was on the other side of her room, and peeked under the door. Under, was a dim glow. "Hm, someone must have moved in. Hopefully, this person isn't snappy, and will leave me to my business. I don't want to deal with problems here." She thought to herself. Which was true. She came to Suna to get rid of troubles.

Nonetheless, Sakura entered her room. She Threw her black cloak that she now wore on a hook that was on the back of her door. She changed into some sleeping clothes, and slipped into bed.

**-x-**

Sakura woke up, and sat up-right. "W-what.." She muttered as she ran a hand through her messy hair.

She had felt something familiar. Something that she had known. It had felt like _he_ was right there. Beside her. But he wasn't. How could he be? Sakura shrugged it off, thinking it was just a dream.

She lay back down, and curled up under the think blanket.

**-x-**

Sasuke creeped into the kitchen, hoping not to wake his house mate. He grabbed a raw tomato and quietly snuck it in his sleeve. He ran back upstairs, hoping that he had not disturbed anyone.

**-x-**

Sakura woke up, glancing over to the clock which read 7:30. She groaned. _Time for work._ She said. A smile tugged across her face. The hospital. The place where she could be really happy.

She dressed into her normal clothing. The normal red top with the Haruno symbal sewn onto the back that went just above her lower hips, and the black leggins that went down below her knee. She tugged on her black heels, and then threw on her black cloak. Her long hair flowed down to her mid back, which bothered her. She made her way to a body mirror that was leaned against a wall, and put her hair up in a simple bun.

Once she was satisfied with the way she looked she made her way downstairs for breakfast. It had seemed like her house mate had already made their own breakfast. She shrugged, and proceeded with her own breakfast.

After she had washed her own dishes, _and_ the other person that had lived there, she grabbed her white lab coat, hanging it on her arm, and headed out to the Suna Hospital.

**-x-**

"Alright, Kenji. This is your first day of work. You'll be a personal secretary for one of the most high ranked medic-nin. She is one of the top medic-nin in the world. I want you to treat her right. She'll ask you for anything she'll need. For example, maybe a drink, to call someone out for her, but who knows. You'll be sharing an office with her. We've already placed another desk in her office for you."

Kenji nodded. Then, Gaara gestured him in front of a door. He missed the name tag that was on the door, since Gaara's head blocked it from his view. When he had walked in, one thing he had spotted. Pink. He smiled inwardly.

"Sakura-san," Gaara began. "This is Kenji. Your personal secretary. Hina will just be the normal secretary from now on, so Kenji, Kenji Maro will be your new secretary."

Sakura looked up, and flashed a smile to the two men that stood before her. "Arigato, Gaara-sama." Sakura stood up from her desk, smoothed out invisble wrinkles on her white coat, and held out a hand in front of Kenji.

"Nice to meet you, Kenji-san." Sakura smiled warmly.

"Good morning, Sakura-san." Kenji shook Sakura's hand lightly.

"Well, I'll be starting my shifts. I see your desk has already been moved in, so, if you don't mind. Would you please type and file these into my file on your computer please?" Sakura handed him a manila folder, flowing with papers.

Kenji looked at these crossly. Sakura noticed this. "Oh, I'll get Hina to come in and teach you how. Thank you, Gaara-sama, Kenji-san." She bowed to both of them.

She walked briskly out the door. She seems happy here. Kenji -- Sasuke thought.

**-x-**

Sakura walked into her's and Kenji's office, panting. "Whew, that one was tiring." She flashed a smile towards Kenji's way.

"I can see that." Kenji tried to reply kindly. Sasuke wasn't good at all this nice stuff. That's why Naruto was born. He smiled plainly at her. Sakura sighed, and sat herself down at her desk, going over last minute papers.

"Kenji-san, would you mind getting me some coffee?" Sakura asked shortly.

"No problem, Sakura-san." He replied.

Kenji came back with a mug of coffee, and handed it to Sakura. "Thanks. How'd you know I liked this kind?" She asked with a cross look.

"O-oh.." He said. "Gaara-sama told me." He said, trying not to fidget.

"Aa. Okay. Arigato." Sakura said, turning back to her computer and paper. She began to type things in, taking sips of coffee when she looked away from the screen.

Around 2 hours later, it was nearly 10 pm. "Well, my shift is over. There's no over time for me today. I'll be going home, now." Sakura said as she stood up.

Kenji glanced towards her way. "Sakura-san, walk home safely. I'll see you tomorrow." Kenji said, a small smile visible on his face.

"Arigato, Kenji-san."

Sakura took of her white coat, replacing it with her black cloak. She walked out the door, slightly waving as she left.

**-x-**

It was nearly 11 pm, when Kenji was released from the hospital. He sighed once he left the hospital doors. Finally, some rest. He thought to himself.

As he walked home, his mind rambled on about working after Sakura. She really was a nice woman. She was beautiful, slender, kind, and sweet. He never really had the chance to look at her this way.

It was if he was looking at her in a different perspective. A better way of looking at her.

As he approached the door of his & someone's home, there was a light flickering in the window, and a faint voice heard on the other side of the door. "Wow, this person's still awake and watching television." He muttered to himself.

When he had opened the door with his key, he found a figure sitting on the couch in a night gown, head resting on palm.

The said persom jerked as Kenji walked in the room. Both faces were unvisible because of the lighting in the room, yet, the light that flickered from the TV gave hints of the way the other person's face was shaped.

"Oh, you must be my house-mate. I'm Sakura." Said woman held out a hand.

Kenji took Sakura's hand in his. "And I'm Kenji. Your secretary." He smiled inwardly. Sakura looked at him confusingly. She wriggled her hand out of his grasp and went to turn on the light.

"Oh, Kenji! It is you. I didn't know you lived here."

"I didn't know you lived here either." He said, a smile crawling on his face.

Sakura smiled. "Well, atleast I know who I live with now. Oh, you came home late. Are you hungry?" She asked.

Kenji shook his head. "No, I'm alright. I ate after I left the hospital. Thanks anyways, Sakura-san." He said. "I'll be going to bed." He said with a slight smile.

"Oyasuminasai." She said.

Kenji slightly bowed her way, before making his way up the stairs.

Once he was secure in his room, and the door was locked, he released the jutsu. It's weird how these things turn out. Sasuke thought to himself. This was better than he had expected. He worked under her _and_ lived with her. He'd see her 24/7. He smirked inwardly.

**-x-**

"Come, Kenji. We can walk to the hospital together." Sakura greeted him early after breakfast.

"Arigato, Sakura-san." Kenji smiled to the pink haired woman in front of him.

They both left together, a smile on Sakura's face, a blank expression on Kenji's.

Kenji walked with his arms limp by his sides, while Sakura's hair flowed gracefully with the wind, her arms moving with her long strides for steps, and a visible smile was on her face.

She really does seem happy here. Sasuke thought inside of his mind. _She really is._

**-x-**

**Well, there's another chapter :) This one didn't have a lot of meaning. Well, they both found out who they lived with, so that one's over with. Hmm.. Now, to think of what happens next :) Thanks for all the reviewers! I love you guys so much. The more you guys review, the more you guys make me want to update! I updated 3 times today. Buahah. See what you guys do to me? You guys don't know how much your reviews keep me up. Thanks for everything.**

**Reviews, no flames. :)**

** OBJ.**


	7. Birthday Wishes

**A/N: Woah. This is like the 4th time I updated today.. Haha. Well, not really today. It's 12:21 a.m But whatever. Read on :)**

**-x-**

When Sasuke walked downstairs as Kenji, the smell of eggs and tomato's wavered up to his nose. His stomach grumbled. He walked faster to the kitchen.

"Ohayo." He said to Sakura.

Sakura swiveled around, a warm smile on her face. "Good morning, Kenji-san." She smiled. Yet, she was frowning inwardly. She never really did get to wake up with a smile on her face. To get to wake up to someone who would greet you in the morning. She sighed.

"I've made you eggs and tomatos. I hope you don't mind." Sakura said giddily.

Kenji shook his head. "No, I don't mind at all. Domo arigato, Sakura-san for the breakfast."

Sakura flashed a smile his way. "Oh, don't mind it at all. It really _is_ my pleasure." She said.

Kenji smiled at her.

Sakura smiled inwardly. Kenji really is a nice guy. She thought to herself. Kind, sweet, handsome. Didn't Sasuke have those features? Well, you could say he.. does? If you want. But still, Sakura was fond of Kenji's kindness, and the warmness in his smile. Her liking of him was growing gradually.

Sakura shook her head. _No._ Can't think of that. She pushed the thought away from her head. It wasn't right for her to think of him that way. She could think of all the nice things about him.. but No. She can't think of him that way.

To get that idea out of her head, she glanced over to the calendar. March 27, it read. Then, something in her mind went off. Tomorrow was her birthday. March 28 was Sakura's birthday. Just thinking of that brought a frown to Sakura's face. Oh, how she would love to spend it with her children.

"Sakura-san?" Kenji called.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kenji. I was just zoning out.." She said.

"It's okay. It's time to go." He said. He gestured her to the door, grabbing their belongings on the way out.

**-x-**

Sakura walked into her office, anticipating lunch.

"Hello, Sakura-san. How was your morning?" Kenji asked from his desk.

"My morning was great. That's so kind of you for asking." She flashed a warm smile his way.

He smiled back to her. "I heard tomorrow was your birthday." Kenji began.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, where have you heard this from?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, it was on one of your files.." Kenji said.

"Aa. I see." She fidgeted with the ends of her hair.

"I'm going to go out for lunch. Want to come?" She asked after awhile.

Kenji looked at her baffled. "Thanks, but --"

"It's okay. I'm serious. We'll go to a little hut or something alright?" She said as she seized his arm, dragging him gently out the door.

**-x-**

"Thanks for the lunch, Sakura-san." Kenji said as a smile tugged on his lips.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who forced me to let you pay." She said as she playfully elbowed his side.

Kenji chuckled. "Who lets women pay?" He said.

Sakura giggled quietly. He really was a gentlemen. The ideal husband.

Yet what Sakura didn't know.. Was that this really was her husband. The man that had been fighting with her, like it was a basic routine. The one that would snap at her for the littlest reasons. The one that would throw things at her, and blame her for everything. But what if this was all a joke? That Sasuke really cared about her? And that he wanted her to be happy. Just.. What if..

Kenji couldn't tear his gaze away from Sakura. Gazing into her eyes, was just unbearably.. mesmerizing. The warmth in her smile, and the cheer in her voice. Why hadn't he seen her like this back in Konoha? Was this really his fault? Why she was so miserable all the time? Why she was driven out of the house? A knot that was in Sasuke's stomach had not become untied, but had become tighter.

"I'm sorry." Kenji blurted out of nowhere. Kenji mentally slapped himself a million times.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"W-what I mean.. Um, was I'm sorry for forcing you not to pay. If that put anything on you.." Kenji said, trying to avoid eye contact.

Sakura was quiet for a moment. Then, she let out a small giggle. "Don't be silly." She said.

He nodded quietly as he turned away from her.

**-x-**

Sakura once again stepped into her office. "Well, my shift is done." She said as the threw off her white lab coat, tugging on her black cloak. She let her hair down, from the bun that it had been in.

"My shifts are done, too." Kenji replied.

"Let's walk together." Sakura offered.

Kenji pressed a few buttons on the keyboard, and he found himself standing up from his seat.

"Arigato, Sakura-san." He said.

"No problem. We live together anyways."

Kenji nodded quietly.

**-x-**

"Thanks for making dinner, Sakura-san. It was very delicious." Kenji commented on a blushing Sakura.

"Oh, stop it, Kenji. It's nothing." She said.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to wash up, and I'll get to bed."

Sakura smiled his way. "Alright, good night."

"Aa." Kenji replied, disappearing through the door way.

**-x-**

Sakura woke up, sitting up in her bed. She ruffled her hair slightly, and made her way downstairs. As she made her way down the last stair, the smell of rice, egg, and bacon lifted up her nostrils. "Mmm." Sakura muttered.

She walked into the kitchen, and found Kenji sitting at the table. Sakura smiled ear-to-ear.

"Oh, Kenji! What's this all for?" She asked, bewildered.

"It's your birthday. ' Decided to make you something special." He said. "It's not much.. But, it's all I could really afford." He said.

Sakura sat herself down. "None sense, this is more than enough." She said. "You woke up early just so you can prepare breakfast." She smiled, gazing into Kenji's smile.

He didn't reply with words, but with a genuine smile. "Excuse me, I'll be going to the bathroom."

Sakura nodded.

When Kenji came back, they shared a wonderful breakfast. They walked to the hospital together. And once Sakura had walked out of the office and started her shifts, Sasuke let out a dying sigh.

It really is hard to be a gentlemen. He thought. He wasn't used to this kind of stuff. He never really treated Sakura like this. But this Sakura he knew, seemed like someone else. Someone that seemed to be content inside. A person who you would look at in the eye, and know right then, that her world was perfect. But it wasn't. She had her problems back at her home. And she hid that with a smile. Sakura always smiled through the pain.

**-x-**

Sakura and Kenji walked home together that night after their shifts. When they had bid their goodbyes, Sakura changed into some comfortable clothes, and slipped into bed, when there was something rough at the end of her feet.

She sat up, throwing off her covers. There, at her feet was a card. She took hold of it, and opened it.

_Sakura-san,_

_Happy Birthday! I hoped you liked the breakfast. May all your birthday wishes come true. You deserve them to come true. You're a great person._

_- Kenji Maro_

Sakura smiled as tears brimmed her eyes. This man was really sweet. Those thought only brought up the memory of her husband. _Sasuke._Her mind rambled on and on, as she lay back down. What was Sasuke doing right now? Probably sleeping. And the children? How are they?

Sakura smiled sadly. Oh, how she would love to take her babies in her arms. And how she wished, that Sasuke.. would atleast once, hug her with loving affection. Tell her how much she mattered, or.. at least greet her in the morning.

She sighed inwardly. That was her birthday wish. For Sasuke to realize what was in front of his eyes.

**-x-**

**There's another chapter done :)**

**OBJ.**


	8. Comfort

**A/N: Nope. Nothing today :)**

**-x-**

_Tsunade-sama,_

_I miss you! Everything here in Suna is great. The hospital reminds me so much of the Konoha Hospital. I'm really happy here. My house is really nice. It's small, yet livable. And the view from my room is amazing. I also have a great house mate too. His name is Kenji Maro. But don't worry. Nothing will happen. _

_How's Sasuke? The children? Please kiss my children for me. Make sure Dai is taking care of Sasuke and Aki. Tell my friends I said hi. And ask Ino if she had made a move on Shikamaru yet. Wink. _

_I've been acknowledged so many times here. My co-workers are really kind, and they treat me with such respect. Kenji Maro also happens to be my personal secretary. He's a really nice man._

_Which gets me thinking of Sasuke. Oh, Sasuke. I don't know what to do with him. Please tell me he's alright._

_Well, I'll end this here. Write back soon._

_- Your loving student, Sakura._

Sakura rolled up the scroll and sealed with a smile. She did a few handsigns, and with a _poof_a little slug appeared before her. "Please send this to Tsunade-sama." Sakura handed the scroll to the slug before her.

"Arigato." Sakura smiled.

"Hai. Sakura-san." The slug then made it's way out of Sakura's door, and began it's journey back to Konoha.

Sakura dashed downstairs, going to prepare dinner. When she had arrived downstairs, Kenji was already at the table, his head resting on entwined fingers. Something tinged at the back of Sakura's mind. In ways, they're no way alike. Yet, in some, they are.

She pushed the thought away, and pasted a smile on her face. "How was your Saturday?" She asked warmly.

"Aa." He replied.

"Mm. What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything." He said.

Sakura nodded dumbly and took out some instant ramen from the cupboards. When she got the water starting to boil, she turned towards Kenji.

"It's been 2 weeks, and you haven't told me much about you." She began. "Where are you from?" She asked him. Kenji didn't answer for awhile.

"I roam around. I spend my time here, though." He said, trying not to meet her gaze.

"Aah, I see. What about your parents?" She asked as she turned back to the boiling water.

"They've passed away."

Sakuraturned back to him. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said with affection.

"It's alright."

She placed their food on the table, and said a little thank you to Kami for the food.

**-x-**

Sakura found herself sitting on her bed, her door slightly closed. She sat at the edge of her bed, as she was dressed up in a night gown. Her head hanging low, her arms clasped in her lap.

Kenji made his way to Sakura's room, peeking in the crack which let him see just barely. He gazed at her and sighed. He knocked quietly on the door. This startled Sakura. "Come in." Was the muffled response.

Kenji slipped into the room. He didn't know if he should sit by her or not, so he decided on leaning against the door instead.

"You haven't told me about yourself either." He said.

Sakura looked up to him. "Oh, Gomen." She said quietly.

"So, where are you from?" He asked quietly. "Konoha. I'm here to just take an extra job for 2 months." She replied.

He nodded. "Aa. What about your parents? Are they in Konoha too?" Sakura didn't know how to answer this. "They've.. passed." She said.

He could see the innocent sadness flicker in her eye. "Oh. I'm sorry I pried." He tried to say.

Sakura shook her head. "None sense, you didn't know better. It's alright." She told him. This hit Sasuke. Of course he knew. He hit himself mentally.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

Kenji stared at her dumbly. He didn't know if he should go on. He didn't want to pry, yet, he wanted to know more things about her. In his state right now as Kenji, he didn't really get to know her. Yet, when he was Sasuke, he never really got to know her either.

"No. I just wanted to know more things about you. How about I take you out to dinner tomorrow? We can talk then." He said.

Sakuralooked at him with sad eyes. "No, Kenji I -- "

"It's alright. I just want to get to know you better, that's it."

"Alright."

**-x-**

When Sakura had arrived home from work that night, on her bed, there lay a scroll.

_My Dear Sakura,_

_Oh, it seems like things are going well with you! Thank you for the letter. I can assure you that Sasuke and your children are fine. Akina misses you the most, though. Sasukeis still busy with ANBU, so, Shizune and I have been taking care of the children often. They're angels. _

_I'm glad that people are so nice to you. If not, you know they're ass will get kicked all the way out of Japan. TenTen, Hinata and Ino miss you a lot. They wish for the better. Oh, and I've noticed Shikamaru and Ino go out lately. Ino tries to smack me when I say they're a couple._

_Well, Shizune's nagging me to do paperwork, so.. Take care. We all miss you._

_- Tsunade_

Sakura smiled, and placed the scroll in one of her drawers. She glanced over to the clock that hung on the wall. 6:30, it read. Kenji and herself will be having dinner in half an hour.

She rushed around her room, trying to see what would be suitable for this night. It wasn't a date, no, but it wasn't just some ragged meeting. After 5 shirts, 2 pairs of pants, and 4 pairs of shoes, Sakura had finally figured out what she was wearing.

She came downstairs with a yellow turtle neck top, with tights, yet these tights replaced her short ones, with long ones that went above her ankles. She wore her normal heels, and her hair was down.

As Sakura made her way towards Kenji, Kenji couldn't help but smile. "Must I say, you look wonderful tonight." Kenji said without a thought. He surprised himself. Sakura's cheeks grew hot, and her face turned the shade of her hair. She couldn't help but smile widely. "A-arigato." She said.

In the back of Sasuke's mind, something went on. Her smile. It was breathtaking. He shook his head mentally, and gestured her to the front door.

**-x-**

Sakura and Kenji were in the middle of their silent eating, when Kenji had brought the subject up again.

"So, tell me more about you." He said plainly.

Sakura nodded. "I'm married, and I have 2 children. I live back in Konoha, and I'm the top medic-nin. I don't get to go to the hospital alot, because of my children. I need someone to take care of them, or I have to wait until I can enroll them into the academy." She said in between bites of her rice.

Kenji nodded. "Aa. I see. How's your husband doing?" He asked, trying to supress anything that would show on his face. Sakura stayed silent for awhile.

"He's.. alright." She answered. Kenji didn't reply.

"It must be hard for you to leave home." Kenji said affectionately.

Sakura nodded. "It is. It really is."

"Yeah, you must be really excited to get back home." Kenji said.

"In some ways yes, and others.. No." She said innocently.

Kenji cocked an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I want to stay here, because when I'm working at the hospital, I feel happy. Like the world is lifted off my shoulders. And I have great friends here, like Gaara, and yourself." She said.

Kenji tried to smile. Yet, he couldn't hide the feeling that he knew she was actually happy here. She was happier here than she was at home. Kenji only nodded.

"Yet, in the other ways.. I want to get home. To my children. This is the first time I've left them." She said above a whisper.

"How about your husband? I'm sorry I'm prying." Kenji said in a big jumble.

"It's alright, no need to be sorry. Well, of course I want to see him. I barely see him, though. I see him in the morning, and in the afternoon when we sleep. It's not much. The words that are exchanged between us.. Don't really matter much. You could say I married him to rebuild his clan." She said.

Kenjilooked at her with sad eyes. "Is it hard?"

Sakura looked up at him, grief flickering in her eyes. "It is. But, I loved him since I laid eyes on him. Well, every girl has. But, he left us. He betrayed his home. This was when we were around 12. So many things happened between us. But, when he left, oh, I can't even explain. My teacher, Kakashi, he was miserable. But no one could beat the misery of my friend, Naruto. He would strive so hard to catch up to him. And for myself, I trained under the 5th Hokage. I had to get stronger. I found out that I was able to heal things, so I took medical courses withher. And here I am today. But, through that time he left.. I locked myself up for as long as I could. I would come outside withbags under my eyes, and my friend's didn't know what to do withme. It was a dramatic roller coaster. And when he had come back.. It was.. awful. My love for him just vanished. He was harsher than before. Yet, I had to marry him. Withmy strength and abilities, and all his features, there was no doubt that we'd produce healthy children. But, I just wish that things would be better between him and me. For honesty, I do love him. But it's so.. Loveless." She said.

And when she had finished this all, the tears lined her eyes, and took hold of her.

She hung her head down, burrying her face in her palms. "I'm sorry Kenji.." She said in between sobs.

Kenji couldn't bear her tears. He stood up and made his way towards her. Without knowing what he was doing, nor saying a thing, his arms snaked around her, holding her close to him, hugging her like there was no tomorrow.

Sakura's sobbing died down after awhile. When Kenji's grasp faltered, Sakura turned to him with damp eyes. "Thank you." She said. In the back of her mind there was something that she was thinking of.

Why can't Sasuke treat me like this? Just.. Why? Am I asking for too much? ..

**-x-**

When Sakura was settled in and sleeping, Sasuke was awake. Replays were playing in his mind over and over again.

Why had he done that? Why did he hold her? Comfort her? It's not like he'd ever done that. Yet, after he let go of her, and they way she had looked at him, she'd never looked at him like that before.

She'd never looked at him with eyes that were thankful, that were filled with care.

He tried pushing the thought away. Yet, it always seemed to come back. She really did go through alot. He thought to himself. But, he wonders why he -- Sasuke, can't bring himself to act like that towards. It felt so.. Foreign. Yet, it felt nice. Wonderul, you could call it.

He felt a pang inside his heart for making her go through this. He knew he had tortured her most of her life. Yet, why does he still do it?

He thought this way.. Kenji was the one who can make up for all the wrong doings that Sasuke had done. Sakura just doesn't know it. Kenji will be the one that'll comfort her. He's the one that will show her all the love he has for her.

But Kenji couldn't. Kenji's job was to be her friend. Sasuke's job was to be her lover. Her protector. Her heart's home.

Sasuke tried to block out all these things from his mind. But he knew, that there was something he had to do. Sasuke, not Kenji. He would give it time before he did this. He just had to comfort her through the way, using Kenji.

**-x-**

When Sakura had woken in the morning, Sakura was greeted by a wonderful breakfast.

She smiled and threw her arms around Kenji. "Thank you, Kenji. You've done so much."

_Sasuke.. Why can't you be like this?_

**-x-**

**Done that chapter. Please review!**

**OBJ.**


	9. Mistakes?

**A/N: I have to make Kenji's and Sakura's relationship really close. You wanna know why? Wait for the next chapter :)**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**Oh my gosh you guys. This is the most reviews I'd had in so little time. You guys are great. The more I see the reviews, the faster I update. This is the 2nd time I've updated today. I alread have another chapter typed! So that makes 3 chapters posted today.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!! :)**

**-x-**

Sakura and Kenji walked home quietly from work that night. Sakura turned to Kenji, who's hands were stuffed in his pockets, his gaze towards the sky. Sakura tapped him lightly on the arm.

"Hey Kenji, are you okay?" She asked him whole-heartedly.

"Yeah. What makes you think that I'm not?" He replied.

"Nothing. You just seem quiet tonight."

"Aa."

Sakura turned back to the road, as Kenji stole a glance her way.

"I was wondering," He began. "Um, since tomorrow's Saturday.." He began to stammer. "W-would you like to, uh.. You know,"

"Hm?" Sakura asked him with as smile. "Go on." She told him.

Kenji heaved a sigh. "Want to go for lunch tomorrow?" He asked fastly.

Sakura giggled quietly. "Of course."

Kenji smiled quietly her way.

**-x-**

"Oi! Kenji, are you ready?" She called from downstairs.

"I'm coming." Was his voice heard from upstairs. He came downstairs holding a large bag.

"What's that for?" Sakura said, pointing the large bag.

"We're going to have lunch at the park." He smiled. Sakura nodded, and smiled back.

When the two had arrived, they settled down in a large emtpy field, not a lot of grass, but plants were visible. "You know, I never really got to go to this park often. I come here in the morning sometimes. And I mean really early in the morning." She said as she took a bite out of her meal.

"Yeah, it's nice here." Kenji said, biting, and never tearing his gaze away from her.

When they had finished their lunch, they packed up, and walked together through the park, with blowing sand coming across their way. "You know, if you actually try to study this place carefully, it's not all that bad." Sakura spoke as her gaze traveled her surroundings.

Kenji nodded. This wasn't the first thing he'd looked at in a different perspective.

**-x-**

Sakura sighed, as she plopped down on a park bench. It was nearing 6 p.m., and weird enough, the sun was setting. Kenji jumped up, placing his hand in front of him. Sakura looked at him weirdly.

"Come on." He said.

Sakura shrugged, and she placed her hand in his. Kenji began to run, dragging Sakura along. From time to time, Sakura would ask where they were heading. Yet, Kenji only replied with a laugh and a 'Shh.'

When they had arrived at their destination, it was on top on one of the large buildings. They were on the rooftop, with a small balcony attached to the top of the building.

Sakura gasped. "This place is beautiful. How'd you ever find this place?" He asked.

"Hina sent me here before. I have no idea why. I'd meet up here with some people, like Gaara." He said, as he squeezed her hand. Sakura noticed this contact between them, but let him hold onto her hand. She felt safe. Comforted.

She lay her head on his shoulder. Kenji un laced there fingers, as he snaked an arm around her waist. The sun was now setting, the sky turning yellow, from purple, fading into pink, blue, and a dark shade of plum. When the Sun was more than half way down, Kenji looked at Sakura. He noticed how beautiful the horizon and lighting illuminated the features of this young, beautiful woman. She seemed so relax.. As if she only focused on this moment. With him. Kenji smiled whole heartedly.

When the sun was at it's peak, Sakura turned to Kenji, and caught Kenji looked at her. There it was again. That feeling. The feeling he felt when he would first see her in the morning, or when he would say good night to her.

Kenji quickly closed the space between them with a mind blowing kiss. Sakura gave into the kiss before she even knew what was happening. When Kenji's hand began to move up to her cheek, Sakura stopped. Froze. Right there. She pulled away, trying to push him away. She backed away, touching her lips.

"Kenji.. I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't.. have." She said, tears lining her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I got carried away." He tried to sooth her. Sakura shook her head, running away to home.

Kenji smacked himself, wanting to kill himself right that moment.

_What the hell, Sasuke? What the hell do you think you're doing? Ah, fudge. _Sasuke thought to himself. He walked back home, knowing that he had done something wrong.

He had to fix this. And he had to fix this soon.

**-x-**

The next day, Kenji wanted to wake up early, maybe to catch her at breakfast. Yet, her dishes were neatly in the sink already. Then he gazed at the table. There was a small piece of paper.

_Kenji,_

_I've gone out with Temari. Girls day/night out. I'll be home before midnight. _

_- Sakura_

Kenji heaved a sigh. Damn. He seriously drove her away.

The whole day, he spent sparring with himself in one of the clearings. He went to eat lunch and dinner at several huts. Now, it was nearing 11 p.m., and Kenji sat on the couch. He was waiting for Sakura to get home. But, Kenji was getting tired, So he climbed the stairs lazily.

Before Kenji opened the door to his room, he heard footsteps. He turned around to a tip-toeing Sakura.

"Good night." He tried to say happily.

Sakura didn't look his way. "Good night." She murmured under her breath, and quickly slipped into her room.

Kenji heaved a sigh. _Great._

_**-x-**_

**There's another chapter. Please review, my readers who I love so much :) I'm sorry this chappie was so short!! **

**OBJ**


	10. I'm Always Here

**A/N: Seriously. My mind's been on this fan fic everyday. LOL. Read on :)**

**-x-**

Sakura woke up early, nearly 2 in the morning. She pulled on a thick hoodie, and some baggy pants. She sneaked out the front door, and walked to the park.

Sakura silently sat at a park bench in a small park. She was out here thinking, when Kenji arrived. He gazed at her for a moment, before approaching her.

Sakura was innocently sitting on the park bench, lost on a train of thoughts, not noticing that Kenji was in front of her. Kenji scrambled to sit beside her, and gently took her small hand in his large one.

"Boo." He said quietly. Sakura jerked, and her hand was about to slap him. "Woah, there." Kenji said playfully. Sakura flushed. "Oh, Kenji. I'm sorry." She said, looking down.

"What are you doing here, so early in the morning? It's nearly 2 a.m." He said softly. Sakura looked up to him. "I could say the same to you." She said.

Kenji chuckled. "I come here often." He said truthfully. "I see." Sakura replied. She then looked away from him. Kenji felt her distancing away from him. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

Sakura looked back to him. "Oh, it's nothing." She lied. He looked at her weirdly. "Are you sure?" He said, raising a brow. Sakura let a sigh escape her mouth. "Alright, you got me this time. Everything's not alright. And I can't honestly say things are perfect at home.. Or here, either." She said.

Kenji looked at her baffled. "I don't get it. I know that things are not so good back at your home. But I don't get what your tyring to say about _here_." He spoke half-heartedly.

"My reason is stupid. Don't worry about it." She said, trying to distance herself once again. Kenji didn't give up. He took her hand and squeezed it. "I'm here. You can tell me. I'm your friend." He said quietly.

Sakura turned back to him, trying to suppress a sigh. "That's the reason, Kenji. That you're my friend."

Kenji looked at her bewildered. "I don't get it, Sakura."

Sakura took both of his hands, and held them. "Kenji, what happened last night.. You know that I'm married right?" She said quietly.

Kenji nodded. "I know. I got carried away. I'm sorry. I just don't want things to change between us.." He said, trying to look away. Yet, he couldn't. He got captured with Sakura's look.

"Nothing's going to change between us, Kenji. _Ever_." She said. Then, Kenji felt a pang inside his stomach. I can't keep doing this. He thought. I know I'm just going to end up hurting her in the end. Yet, she still had one more month in Suna. He had to keep holding on until then.

"Then what's wrong? I'm still not getting it." He asked her.

Sakura sighed deeply. "It's just, that.. You're all a girl could want. You know? You seem to be perfect in all the right ways. But, my love is not for you. It's for Sauske. And that's what I've been trying to tell myself all this time. I just wish that Sasuke would treat me like this. He could be the one who's making me happy right now." She said as salty tears ran down her cheek.

Kenji looked at her sadly. He un clasped their hands, and dried every tear that fell from her eyes. "Shh. Don't worry. I bet you Sasuke's dying without you right now. Because I know, that if I had a wife, and she left me beacuse I was making her unhappy, and knowing that she's probably happy with some other guy out there.. I'd die. Well, literally." He tried to speak truthfully.

But it was the truth. Part of Kenji's mask was beginning to crack. It was so hard to keep this up. He wanted to release the jutsu right then and there. Just take her into his arms, tell her all the things she would want to hear, and hold onto her like there was no tomorrow.

"Just don't worry about it, Sakura. Just worry about what's happening now. Yesterday was the past, and tomorrow's the future. And today's a gift from god, and that's why we call it the present. So just forget about that right now. Just focus on today. Let go of your fears, doubts, anything. I can promise you that things will get better."

His arms found themselves pulling Sakura closer to himself, as she sobbed into his chest. He held onto her, clinging onto her as if it was his dear life. Sakura didn't hug back, but her arms were limp at her side. "How do you know things will get better?" She sniffed. Kenji stayed quiet for awhile. "Because. Sometimes, you don't know what you've got until you lose it. And most of the time, you lose something really special."

Sakura nodded into his chest. "I can't thank you enough, Kenji."

"No need to thank me. I should be thanking you."

"Huh?"

"You taught me many things. Like how to care." He spoke. And that was the truth. He had seen the true side of her, and he couldn't lie that she really was a great person. And it was killing him, knowing that he's the one pulling and pushing her through her pain.

He shook his head, not wanting to think of that. Like what he just said, focus on the present. Nothing else. What's happened has happened, and what's to come will come.

**-x-**

The whole day at work, Sakura smiled. Kenji liked this. He always kept what he said in his mind. _Think abou the present. What's happening this very moment._ Yet, it was hard. Knowing she was so happy.. And he didn't want to break her later on.

Kenji hated himself for this. He didn't want to be a fake person. He wanted to let go of himeslf. Tell her he was him. He didn't want to be doing this right now.. He wanted to be Sasuke. He hated himself for this. Yet, he must admit that this was beter than hurting her more each day.

**-x-**

Later that night, when they walked home, Sakura suddenly threw her arms around Kenji's neck. Kenji froze. "What was that for?" He asked.

"For everything you've done. You're a really, really great friend." She told him with a warm smile. Kenji smiled half heartedly back, trying not to show sadness and guilt.

When they arrived home, and they both climbed the stairs, Kenji was reaching his door knob, yet something pulled him back.

Sakura looked at him with baby eyes. "Good night." She said happily, placing a quick kiss on his cheek, leaving him in a daze as she giggled and ran in her room.

Kenji stood there, lifting a hand to his cheek. He made his way into his room and sighed dreamily.

_This is so hard._

**-x-**

_Tsunade-sama,_

_I can say things are really great here. Is Sasuke dying without me yet? And no, that's not a joke. I really miss my children. Please, please, tell them I said I miss them. How's the hospital without me? I'll be back in a month, so you don't have much to worry about. _

_I don't have much to say, but I just wanted to give you some updates. Tell Sasuke I said hello._

_- Sakura_

She once again handed the scroll to the slug, and again, the slug was off.

**-x-**

**Here's another chapter. These ones were short, because there's only one point in this chapter.. And the previous chapter. So, I'm sorry. Pleeeeeease review.**

**OBJ**


	11. Nightmares

**A/N: You guys are totally the best! :)**

**-x-**

_"You lack.. Hatred." Itachi spoke into his ear haste fully._

Sasuke jerked his eyes open. He panted hard. Just a dream, Sasuke. Just a dream. He tried to calm himself. He studied his surroundings, and looked down at himself. He was still Kenji.

He lay back down, slamming his head into his pillow. "Oww." He moaned. The throbbing in his head did not falter at all.

**-x-**

Kenji came downstairs, bags clear under his eyes. Sakura noticed this, and rushed to his side. "Kenji! Oh, are you okay?" She asked, checking im frantically.

Kenji slightly shoved her away. "Yeah.. I just didn't get much sleep." He grunted. Sakura nodded. "Are you sure you can go to work today?"

Kenji lifted a hand to his head. "Yeah.. I'll be --" He stopped in mid-sentence, beginning to fall over. But with Sakura's fast, amazing ninja reflexes, she caught him before he hit the ground. "Tsk, you're not going to work today." She told the unconscious man in her arms.

With all her strength she managed to carry him to the couch. She placed a hand on his forehead. There was a large bump. "Ahh." Sakura said as she studied Kenji carefully. She went to the kitchen to get a damp cloth, grabbing the phone as she did this.

"Ohayo, Hina. Kenji and I can't make it to work today. Kenji's not feeling good, and I need to look after him. Yeah. Arigato, Hina-san." Sakura clicked the phone off.

She placed the damp cloth on Kenji's head, as she ran upstairs for his blanket and pillow. Once the pillow was under his head, and the blanket was securely on Kenji, Sakura sat on the coffee table that was in front of the couch. She sighed.

**-x-**

"S-sakura?" Kenji spoke quietly, trying to sit up. Sakura rushed to his side, gesturing for him to lie down. Kenji did it without another thought.

"Shh." She said quietly. "That bump on your head is pretty bad." She said, studying him carefully. "Want dinner?" She asked. Kenji looked at her weirdly. "It's dinner time already?" He said, barely a whisper. Sakura nodded in response.

"I'll make you some hot ramen." She said, leaving to go to the kitchen.

Kenji didn't reply, and just watched her retreating back.

Sakura came back a few minutes later, ramen and all. She helped Kenji sit up, helping him eat his food. When Kenji managed to eat his own food, she smiled and ran a hand through his hair. Kenji slightly smiled.

"I bet you Sasuke's lucky to have you. You're a great wife.. To him, I mean." He said quietly. Sakura smiled. "I hope he does notice what's in front of him." She said. Kenji stopped eating for a moment. _I do realize what's in front of me. And I want her. Forever._

He continued to eat, and when he had finished, he had asked Sakura to turn on the TV.

Now, Sakura and Kenji sat on the couch, watching a random channel. "I don't get this show." Sakura said. Kenji shrugged. "Me neither." Sakura briefly glanced over to the clock.

"Are you tired, yet?" She asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, kind of."

She nodded. "Here, I'll help you get to bed."

She carried his pillow, as Kenji was still wrapped in his blanket.

**-x-**

Now, Kenji was tucked and safe in his bed. Sakura kissed her hand, and placed it on his forehead. "G'd night." She said, glancing over to him, a smile clear on her face. Kenji smiled, and nodded in response.

"Arigato, Sakura." He said quietly.

"Hey, I'm a medic-nin. It's my job anyway." She added with a smile.

Kenji nodded, shutting his eyes. When the door clicked, and was closed, Kenji let out a dying sigh. _She really is a wonderful wife. I just didn't get to see this side of her.._

He shut his eyes, falling into a deep rest.

**-x-**

Sakura jerked his eyes open. She sat up right, looking for the yelling noise that was heard. Then, it clicked in her brain. _Kenji._

She dashed all the way to his room, finding him yelling, seizing the blanket in his hands.

She climbed on his bed, studying him. _Must be a bad dream._She thought. She sighed sadly. She slid under the covers, and she held him. Held him close to her. She was kind of sitting up, with Kenji clinging onto her, as if she was all he had.

He was murmuring something in his sleep, that was inaudible. Sakura looked at him sadly. She stayed up most of the time, singing, holding him to sleep.

She had fallen asleep for awhile, when Kenji had calmed down. Now, Kenji was yelling once again. It was 6:30 in the morning, and time to wake up. She began singing the tune that she had sung the night before.

Kenji calmed a bit, his hands clinging onto her tighter. "O-o..kaa-san?" He murmured, eyes still closed.

The tears lined Sakura's eyes. "No, K-kenji. It's Sakura.." She murmured into his ear.

Kenji's eyes fluttered open, his deep black eyes meeting with jade orbs.

Sakura still held onto him, and Kenji's arms were still securely clinging onto Sakura.

When he had finally hit reality, he jerked his arms off her. "O-oh.. Sakura. Gomen, gomen." He said, trying to supress the blush forming on his cheek. Sakura smiled, blinking tears away.

"It's okay. You were having a bad dream." _I couldn't let you go through that by yourself._

He thanked her, and they both made their way down for breakfast.

**-x-**

It was tiring day off work, and Kenji was exhausted. They bid their good nights.

It was aroud 2 a.m., and Sakura once again was awoken by a piercing scream. Her eyes opened. _Kenji. Oh no._She dashed to his room. She had positioned herself as the night before. He flung his arms around her, causing Sakura to jerk, and sigh.

He was murmuring things that were highly in audible. All Sakura did was cradle him in her arms, and sing him to sleep.

When Kenji had awoken, he found his arms around Sakura. Sakura was sleeping. He gently shook her shoulder. "Hey," he said. "It's time to wake up."

Sakura murmured something that couldn't be understood. When she finally had woken, she apologized to Kenji. Kenji shook his head. "I should be thanking you. And apologizing. I'm putting you through too much.. Just because of silly dreams."

She shook her head. "No, it's alright."

**-x-**

It was yet, another tiring day.. and Kenji was beginning to enter his room, when Sakura entered behind him.

"H-huh?" He asked her, baffled.

"I'll be here. Incase.. you know." She spoke quietly. Kenji nodded.

She had already changed, and was now in Kenji's bed. _Kami, please forgive me. This is for Kenji's sake._She felt ashamed of herself. She knew she was married to Sasuke. But she had to help Kenji. For all the good things he'd done for her, she had to pay him back. It was only fair.

Sakura awoke in the middle of the night. She found arms that came from behind her, holding onto her tightly. She looked up, finding a calm Kenji. She sighed dreamily. She closed her eyes, and nuzzled her face into Kenji's pillow.

**-x-**

Sakura and Kenji ate breakfast quietly. "Uh," Kenji began. "I just want to thank you. You know, for being there." He said. Sakura smiled. "Your welcome."

For the next nights, Sakura and Kenji shared his bed. On rare nights, he was calm. Most nights, the dreams didn't stop. But Sakura would always sing him to sleep.

One night, Sakura began to sing before he slept. And luckily enough, he slept without any problems. For the rest of the nights they shared the bed, she always sang to him before he slept.

Kenji could never thank Sakura enough.

This was his wife. No one elses. He had to show her he cared. _Just one more month.. Just one more month._

**-x-**

**There's another one. This one kind of sucked, but bleh. I promise you the next chapter will be better (: Please review. And I LOVE YOU ALL. You guys are the best!**

**OBJ**


	12. Fluff All Around

**A/N: Another chapter.. :) Fluff. **

**-x-**

Sakura strolled down the streets of Suna, alongside Temari. Kenji had allowed Sakura to go out, as he was going to spend the day sparring.. Once again. Temari carried a milk shake in one hand, the other hand, 3 big bags of things she had bought. Sakura rolled her eyes at this.

"You spoiled brat." Sakura playfully hit Temari in the arm. Temari smirked. "It's what you get when your little brother is the Kazekage."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "You get money for that?" She asked. Temari shook her head. "Nah, the people who run the stores lower the prices for you." She said, smirking. "Aa." Sakura said, nodding.

Sakura walked onward, when she bit her cheek. "Oww." She moaned. _Someone's thinking of me._"Hey, Temari, give me a number from 1 to 27." Temari shrugged. "11."

Sakura counted. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, **K. **Someones thinking of me, with a name beginning with a K. She thought. She shrugged it off, not really thinking deep about it.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Kenji threw a few shurikens and kunais to a tree stump in one of the training grounds. _Sakura.._ Was all that was going through his brain right now. He wondered what she was doing this very moment.

He threw one last shuriken, panting. He fell to the ground in a heap, tired, and panting. He ran a hand through his messy brown hair. He didn't know what to do for the rest of the day.

His mind traveled back to Sakura. _She sleeps in the same bed as me. She always had. But this time, how come it seems so different? Is it because I'm Kenji? No. That can't be._ He pondered about this for hours, sitting in the middle of the training grounds, gaping at how wonderful she really was, and how he hadn't looked at her with different eyes.

_It feels different.. Because, I feel comforted. Safe. Loved._ He finally settled with a smile.

He stood up, and walked home.

**-x-**

It was nearly time for dinner when he had arrived. He found Sakura in the kitchen, bustling around. He snook behind her, poked her in the ribs and said. "Boo." Sakura jerked, and giggled.

"What's for dinner?" He asked with a smile. Sakura returned the smile. "Rice, tomato's, and fish." She said. Kenji smiled. _Yum._

Sakura stared at his back, as he made his way to the table. She smiled. She never really got to make a meal for anyone who was happy about it.

Kenji's mind rambled. It felt good to be cared about, and to care about someone else.

When the food was served, they said their thanks to Kami, and dug in.

Kenji finished his food with a satisfying smirk. He glanced over to the clock. It was nearly 8 pm.

Kenji stood up, and looked at Sakura. "Want to go for a walk?" He asked. Sakura shrugged, then nodded.

**-x-**

Sakura found herself walking down a path in the park of Suna, alongside Kenji. Kenji noticed Sakura unusually quiet.

"You alright?" He asked her.

Sakura nodded. "I'm just thinking about my children." She said quietly. "Aa. Tell me about them." He said. Sakura nodded.

"Well, there's Daisuke. I call him Dai, though. He's 3, and really smart. He takes up after his father. I'm thinking of enrolling him into the academy next year. He's the spitting image of his father, and everything else like his father." She smiled at the thought of her son. Kenji nodded, trying to fight a small smile.

"And then there's my new baby, Akina. Aki, for short. She's only 1. Which literally_ killed_me to leave her behind. She's a darling. She looks like me, and acts like me. She has pink hair, and green eyes like mine. I really hope that she takes up medical courses when she's older." She smiled. Kenji nodded.

"They sound nice." He said. Sakura nodded. "They really are."

They walked onward, a pregnant silence shared between them. A cold wind blew, and Sakura shivered. Kenji noticed this. He snaked an arm around her waist, holding her close to him as they walked down the path.

_Sasuke.. Why? Why can't you be like this._Was the thought that was on her mind. That thought was always on her mind. She smiled sadly. Was there actual hope that Sasuke would change? He'd probably kill her for leaving. Sakura shuddered. So much for him changing. It would take a miracle for him to even look at her with caring, loving eyes.

Sakura sighed inwardly. _Sasuke._ She thought.

**-x-**

They had rounded the park several times, and Sakura yawned. Kenji turned to her.

"Ready to head back?" He asked. Sakura drowsily nodded, eye lids shutting already. Kenji smiled at her state right now. She looked so.. _cute_. He surprised himself. If the thought about it, he never really had said that word before.

Sakura walked beside Kenji, as if she was drunk. Kenji chuckled a bit. He lifted her up by the legs, and carried her on his back. Her arms were secure around his neck, and her legs cradled his hips. He smiled all the way home.

He placed Sakura on the bed, slipping into the bed beside her. He gathered her up into his arms, holding her close and tight. He nuzzled his head in her hair, taking the scent of strawberry's only she could bear.

He smiled into her hair. He placed a soft kiss on her head, settling into a deep sleep.

**-x-**

Sakura woke up, yawning and stretching. She found the bed abnormally large. She sat up right, not seeing Kenji.

She walked downstairs, only to be greeted by a wonderful breakfast. She rubbed her head. "Kenji, what's this all for?" She asked.

"For being a wonderful person."

**-x-**

**That's the end of a short chapter. The next one will be longer than this one. PLEASE REVIEW. :)**

**OBJ.**


	13. Awake and Dreaming

A/N: I'm literally killing myself for not updating for such a _**long**_ time. Seriously, I'm sorry you guys! Part of the reason is .. _WRITER'S BLOCK!_ And the other reason is, that I was away at camp for 3 days. I'm leaving again this Friday, May 16th. It's my birthday celebration, you see. But my real birthday is on the 19th.. Blah, anyways. I'm sorry again. I don't know what to do with the other chapters. I really hoped that this FF was long, but, it didn't turn out like that. Well, I'm still grateful for all of your guys' reviews. Thanks!

OBJ; by the way, I've been putting OBJ after all my chappies and such, and I know my name is Obsidian.Jade.Love, well anyways, my name was first Obsidian.Jade .. Then, something happened and said I had to change my name. So I put the love at the end. Well, I don't really like the love. :\ LOL. And, when I was using Obsidian.Jade, I signed things OBJ. I got the O & B from the 'Obsidian', and then the J, from Jade. So yeah. I just use OBJ, cause I like that. LOL. I'm weird, K, well, here's the chapter.

-

And now we're standing face to face.  
Sometimes the very thing that you're looking for,

Is the one thing..

_You can't see._  
-

There he lay, sprawled before her, pooled in his own blood. She dashed to his side, her pink hair sticking to her tears that had fallen from her eyes. She gasped loudly. "K-kenji.." She murmured, as she clasped his pale, limp hand into her own warm ones. He opened one eye, wincing as he did.

"I l-love you," he had said weakly. The tears brimmed her eyes. "I love you too, Kenji." She said, her body trembling with fear, sadness, and sorrow. "Shh," he calmed her. "You go live a happy life.. With Sasuke.. He loves you, Sakura. More than you'll ever know." He said wincing after every word. Sakura shook her head. "No, Kenji. I love.. You!" She said truthfully. Kenji's hand fell limp, and her grasp on his hand faltered. She shook her head frantically. "No.. Kenji. You're the only one I had." She said quieter than she had expected.

She threw her body and arms around the figure that was no longer breathing. His heart had stopped, and his lips and hands had turned cold. She weeped into his chest, hoping that he would hold her back.. Like he used to.

When she had the courage to stand up and regain herself, she picked him up, cradling him all the way to the where her legs brought her. On the way, people stared at her with disbelief in their eyes, and sadness. Some were baffled and bewildered, and some, wore blank expressions on their faces. Yet, there was no regret coming from Sakura. She held the dead figure in her arms, tears were dried on her face, and blood smeared on her clothes.

And the way she looked, she still had her head held up high. She smiled through the pain. She did. She always did.

"He's gone.. Kami. He's gone." She whispered to the air as they neared a clearing. She laid him down, tears threatening to fall. Yet, this time, she held them back as she bit her lip.

Then, cherry blossoms had emerged from nearby trees, as Sakura walked away into the distance, back into the village. The cherry blssoms surrounded and swirled around the dead figure in the clearing. A hand that was laid out, palm to the sky, was covered with one, single, living, cherry blossom.

The cherry blossom had whispered into the air, whispering all the loving and affectionate words that he never got the chance to say to the retreating woman just a few metres away from him.

As Sakura walked away, not the past had flashed before her, but the future. What she could have had. What they _both_ could have had.

**-x-**

Sakura woke up, panting, as she struggled free from what had a grasp on her. The sunlight had poured into the room, bliding Sakura. Then, something had lifted up to meet Sakura's face, as something wiped away tears that still lingered on Sakura's face. Sakura squinted her eyes.

"K-kenji?" She asked quietly. Strong arms had snaked around her body, pushing her up against something.

"You were having a bad dream." A deep voice whispered into Sakura's ear, letting a dying sigh emit from Sakura's small lips.

"You died." Was what she said. Kenji held Sakura closer.

"I'll always be with you." He said as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I know."

"Don't worry, no matter what, Sakura. _No matter what._"

A pang of guilt rose through Sakura. _He can't always be with me. I can't leave Sasuke and my children._Yet, Kenji was like the missing piece of her puzzle. He was the one that poured his love into the crack that was clear on Sakura's heart. She closed her eyes and sighed. She had no idea what she was going to do. She loved Kenji dearly, but she couldn't abandon her husband. Nor, her children.

She turned around, meeting Kenji's gaze. "You care for me, right?" She said quietly.

"Yes." He said firmly.

"Then, after my time here, you'd care enough for me to let me go?" She said as the pang of guilt hit her once again. Kenji didn't answer right away, until he let out a breath. "Of course." He said, his voice not clear, yet, was muffled.

She nodded. She wriggled free from his arms, and cleared her throat. "I'll go make breakfast."

**­-x-**

Kenji finished his breakfast with a satisfying burp. Sakura giggled. Kenji rose from his seat. "Wait here."

Sakura nodded. With that, Kenji walked into the living room, and his footsteps dissapeared to upstairs. When he came downstairs, he had two hands held behind his back. He smiled and turned to Sakura. "Close your eyes." He said.

Sakura shut her eyes closed, a smile clear on her face. "Hold out your hand." Sakura firmly placed her hands out in front of her, trying to supress out coming giggles. Then, in moment, a rectangular, well, Sakura thought, was placed in her hands. She ran her hands on top of the object, and felt a hard cover, a thick binding on the side, and another thin, object hanging onto it.

Sakura opened her eyes. She gasped, and threw her hands around Kenji's neck. "Arigato, arigato, arigato! Kenji, I love it, thanks." She smiled warmly.

"I just thought you needed a diary to let your feelings out." He said with a little shrug. Sakura giggled. She went upstairs to put away the diary. It was a beautiful diary, she thought. The front cover was dark emerald, and embedded in the front said in beautiful curving, _Sakura_. It was written in gold, as was the date printed of the day she had received the diary.

Sakura ran her hand over the binding, which on it's side said, 'Life is a song. You are the poem, and your loved ones are your music.' Sakura smiled, letting out a dreamy sigh. She took one last look, and ran her hand over the diary once more, before she placed it down on her bed side table.

**-x-**

_Dear Diary,_

_I haven't had one of these since high school! Kenji was nice enough to buy me this. Right now, he's beside me. He's sleeping like a baby. Work today was great. Everyone seemed happy today.. Or maybe it's just me. Smile. I miss writing in these kind of things. Anyway, this is a diary, right? So, that means I can let out all of my feelings without anyone knowing. Hopefully. My time in high school.. Was not a good experience at all. Is it great having your diary read in front of the whole school? I don't think so. _

_But whatever, on with my secret stuff. Sarcastic Laugh. About Kenji; He's a really great guy. There's no doubt about that. But in some ways, he kind of reminds me of Sasuke. Not in a bad way, though. It just gets me thinking. Or maybe, I'm just picking at the little things, and compare it with Sasuke. Well, I do, actually. Because Kenji is such a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to have him. Today, he laced his fingers together, and rested his head on them. Like, come on! Sasuke always does that. And, you know what else? He always eats raw tomatos as a snack. The only man I know who actually does that, is Sasuke. _

_I'm getting confused here. But enough with the little observations: Kenji is the sweetest man. Well, next to Naruto.. I guses. But really, Kenji will preactically die for me. That's not even a joke. Well, we share the same bed, go out to eat together.. And what more? He's my secretary.. There's more to the list. I don't want to get too close to him. I'm married, remember? Well I think it's too late for the 'close' thing. Smack forehead._

_But I can't just let him go. Nnngg, I'm going to end this here. My head hurts and I want to go to sleep. Good night! _

Sakura shut her diary, placing it on her bed side table. She took one last look at Kenji before settling in under the covers and nuzzling her head into the pillow.

When Sakura had woken up in Kenji's arms, _no surprise_, she wriggled free from his strong grasp, and walked quietly to the kitchen. When Sakura had breakfast ready, as if Kenji was right on time, he came walking into the kitchen, a bright smile clear on his face.

"Good morning, Sakura."

"Ohayo, Kenji." She smiled to Kenji.

"I'll have to eat breakfast quickly today. Hina asked me to fix one of the windows in one of those tall buildings." Kenji said half-heartedly. Sakura nodded, not really minding anything.

"Becareful."

Kenji nodded without looking her way.

-

Sakura rounded the corner, just to where Kenji was supposed to be. She snook out of work to drop off a lunch for him. But when she had rounded the corner, the sight that was -- or was happening, burned her eyes and memory.

_Oh, no. _Her dream? No! Why? There was the sight before her. There was a man, not really paying attention to what he was doing, knocked over the ladder that Kenji was standing on. Kenji could have easily saved himself, yet, he didn't know what was happening.

Sakura shook her head. She knew she _had_to do something. She couldn't lose Kenji, nor let him get hurt.. At all. Before her eyes, ther he was.. _Falling._On instincts her legs scrambled to where Kenji was falling. She placed her arms out, eyes shut tight. Then, before she knew what was happening, there was a heavy weight on her stretched out arms.

She and Kenji fell to the ground in a heap. She opened one eye, and hammered them open at the sight of Kenji; who's eyes were closed firmly, hands clenched. He too, opened his eyes, meeting Sakura's gaze.

"Right on time." He said, smiling with a wince.

"Always will be." She added with a dying breath.

"A-arigato.." Kenji said shyly.

Now, the people had gathered up beside them, circling them as if they were aliens. Sakura smiled slightly. "Nothing to see here. It's alright." She said. Kenji got off her lap slowly, clutching his right arm. Sakura didn't let this go unnoticed. "Let me check your arm." She said in the i'm-a-doctor-let-me-see-you tone. "No, I'm fine, don't --" He was cut off when Sakura took his right arm and examined it carefully.

"Not bad. It's badly bruised, nothing fatal. Probably happened when you fell."

Kenji nodded, clucthing his arm again. Sakura took a white cloth bandage from her sack that hung on her waist, and wrapped it securely around Kenji's upper arm. She patted it carefully. "Don't try to hurt it."

"And don't do much training. Just let it heal. If it's still bothering you in two days, I'll heal it."

Kenji nodded. "I'll go to work with you."

Sakura shook her head. "You won't be able to file anything." Before she continued, she handed him a bagged lunch. "And here, eat. You look hungry."

"Arigato. I'll see you later." He said before heading back home.

"Bye." Sakura said and squeezed him lightly.

-

Sakura entered her humble home -- _temporary_home, as she searched for any sign of Kenji. The TV blared with a loud light, illuminating the dark room, and Kenji's figure that lay on the couch.

She tip-toed her way to Kenji's side, caressing his cheek slightly before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. She walked quietly up the stairs, changed her clothes and made herself comfortable in their bed.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Kenji could have been seriously hurt. It was almost like my dream. But this time.. I was right on time. Thank you, Kami. I have not much to say, but my time here is shortening and the days are flying by. It's going to be hard to leave. This is like a second home to me, well, next to Konoha's Hospital. I can't deny that I miss my children, Tsunade-sama, and Naruto. And, well, Sasuke.. I guess. Okay, well maybe I do. I wonder how he's doing all alone with the children at night. I guess it's okay that Tsunade-sama is taking care of them. Hopefully she doesn't get an over dose of Sake. Well, Shizune is there anyway._

_I'm tired. I'll end this shortly here. G'd night!_

Sakura closed the diary and placed it on her bed side. She thought of going back downstairs to get Kenji, but he seemed pretty comfortable, and Sakura didn't want to bother him. So, Sakura settled herself in the abnormally large bed and slept.

-

When Sakura had wokenk up the next day, she rushed downstairs to tend to Kenji right away. But, when she went downstairs, there on the couch, neatly folded was his blanket on top of his pillow. And on top of that, was a small note.

_Sakura,_

_I went to work early. I have to make up for my time yesterday. See you at work._

_- Kenji_

Sakura smiled playfully and shook her head.

When she had arrived at work, she glared at Kenji. "I thought I told you that you had to rest."

"I know. I just can't help it. Plus, today would be boring without you." He smiled brightly.

Sakura couldn't resist. "_Oh, _fine." She said.

_I'll really miss this man when I leave.._

_-_

**Kill me. I haven't updated in forever. I LITERALLY KILLED MYSELF DURING THAT TIME. Thanks for all the reviews. I love you guys.**

**- OBJ**


	14. Plans

**What hurts the most**

**A/N: .. I know I havent updated in forever. I went to camp for 4 days.. So, I'm really sorry about that! Please forgive me you guys. And thanks to all the people who's stuck with me through the whole time. :)**

**Btw; there's a time skip. You'll see how much time passed by from the two weeks.**

**-x-**

Love can be like magic.  
But sometimes,  
_Magic is just an illusion._

**-x-**

Her time was shortening. She only had a short, limited time of 2 days left. Here, in Suna. Her heaven. Her happiness.

_Dear Diary,_

_What's there to do? 2 days left.. Which, is not much. Kenji's asleep on the couch downstairs. He's come back from work late. Man, that Hina's been working him _hard._ Anyway, I want to make my last day, which is tomorrow, great. I'm leaving early in the morning the day after that. So literally, I have 1 day. Which, I better not spend moping, because I'm going to be leaving the day afterwards._

_Well, I'll stop here. I'll go do something._

Sakura slipped from under the covers, quickly stretching a bit. She moved around her's and Kenji's room, throwing on some clothes. She had on her normal red top, cream skirt, short leggings and on top was her black cloak. She stared roughly at herself in the mirror, leaving her hair down, and making her way downstairs.

She stepped quietly across the living room, and put on her shoes. She took one glance at the man that lay on the couch and head outside.

As she strolled down the streets of Suna, she smiled at the buildings that she passed. Bad, and good memories flashed through her mind. And all those memories seemed to have Kenji in all of them. She glanced up to old buildings, ragged houses, and shacks that sold food. She passed bars, shops, and pharmacy's which had their own peculiar aroma lingering around.

She stood briefly outside the hospital, where she had spent most of the time with Kenji. As the past flashed before her, she thought about it, and wondered why it had all gone by so fast. She wish she had more time here.. Where she was truly happy. Yet, she knew, that one day she had to return home. She knew that her children couldn't grow up on their own, with just their father. The thought of her husband and children brought a pang to her heart. A knot in her stomach had began to tighten.

She walked onward, glancing up and down at the interesting streets and sights of Suna. Suna seemed like another home to her. Some ways, it reminded her of her _home_, in Konoha. Yet, in someways, she liked some things better here. _Like Kenji._ She shook her head, wanting to push away thoughts that would bring her down. She wanted to spend her second-last day here, great. She knew she did not have that much time.

After taking one last round around Suna, she headed back home.

**-x-**

When she had arrived into the house, surprisingly, Kenji was still asleep. Usually on Friday mornings he was up early. Maybe he wanted to stay home with me, until I leave. Sakura thought. But she shook the thought away. Whatever, she thought. She made her way upstairs, to finish her packing.

On her way downstairs, Kenji was bustling around in the kitchen, preparing and dashing around.

"Why are you so busy?" Sakura asked.

Kenji jerked a bit. "Oh, I just wanted to make you a good breakfast.. For the second-last time." Kenji said sheepishly.

Sakura smiled. "That's really kind of you."

Kenji replied with a heart-warming smile.

Sakura sat herself down at the table, watching as Kenji cooked and prepared their breakfast. He was so different from Sasuke. Kenji smiled more, talked more, and made conversations. He didn't get mad at the things that Sakura cooked. Actually, he seemed to like everything that she had made for him. And oh, the list goes on.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as Kenji's voice ringed through her mind.

"Sakura? It's time to eat." He said, looking at her deeply.

Sakura flushed. "O-oh, sorry, Kenji. I was just spacing out. Thanks." They said their thanks, and ate.

"Look, I have plans for our last day." Kenji began as they were in the middle of their eating.

"Hm?" Sakura said, chewing her food.

"Today, I want you to look for something really nice to wear. A dress or whatnot. Don't tell me what you're going to get, and don't show me when you get it. You'll wear it tomorrow night."

Sakura eyed him. "For what?"

"Good-bye party. The hospital crew wanted to throw you a party. You know, for taking the offer and helping so much."

Sakura smiled. "Aw, that's so sweet."

Kenji nodded. "I want it to be great. And, I also have the day planned for us tomorrow. Just us. Until tomorrow night, alright?"

Sakura nodded. "Sounds good."

"And while you're out shopping, I'll be planning and such. So you, go get ready after your done eating, and I'll see you at dinner." He smiled, got up from his seat, and disappeared to the bathroom.

Sakura smiled, and went upstairs, grabbing the cordless phone with her. "Hello? Temari? No, I'm fine. Yeah, Kenji's fine, too. I was just wondering, would you like to help me go shopping today? Woah, woah, settle down. I need.. maybe 2 outfits? One for the day, and maybe a night-dress. Oh, you've heard about the party too? Haha, alright, See you in a few."

Sakura clicked the phone off, smiling a bit about her rowdy friend. She changed her top, changing into a plain white t-shirt, a black skirt, and her same black heeled-ninja slippers. She put her hair up into a high pony tail, loose locks framing her delicate face.

She smiled at her satisfaction, grabbed her bag, and made her way downstairs.

**-x-**

Sakura panted. "Woah, Temari. How.. Do.. You.. Do this?" She asked as she tried to hold up a bag that was on the end of her finger.

"It's fun." Temari smiled.

"I said 2 outfits.. Not, a whole wardrobe!" She shrieked.

"Don't deny that it was fun. _Plus,_ You got a discount!" She smirked.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Well.. I don't _really_get discounts like this in Konoha."

Temari smirked. "Well, you should. Shouldn't you? You're the student of the Hokage. Practically the same as being the sister of the Hokage. Am I not right?" Temari playfully smiled.

Sakura nodded her head. "True."

"C'mon, let's get lunch." Sakura nodded, and trailed after her obediently.

**-x-**

"Bye, Temari! Thanks!" She waved slightly. Sakura slipped into the door, letting go of the extra weight from the bags of her arms. Sakura fell to the floor in a heap, letting out a dying sigh.

"Gah, I'll never get used to this shopping thing." She said to herself. She shut her eyes for a brief moment, then opened them to find Kenji looking down at her. He stretched out a hand for her. Sakura gladly took his hand in hers, and helped herself up.

"Thanks." She said quietly as she wiped her clothes, smoothing out wrinkles.

"I'm guessing you've had lunch." Kenji said. Sakura nodded.

"Well, we have maybe.. 3 hours until dinner. Want to go out for a walk?" He asked, meeting her gaze.

Sakura stood quiet for awhile, then pushed her bags aside and stretched out her hand for Kenji. Kenji laced their fingers together, smiling at Sakura's touch. They stepped outside, making their way to the park.

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere else?" Kenji asked after merely half an hour of walking around in the park.

Sakura shrugged. "C'mon." Kenji tugged on her hand, leading her somewhere else.

As they approached their destination, Sakura let out a dreamy sigh. _This was the place._The place where their first kiss happened. She stared out into the horizon, dreamy sighs escaping her lips as she gazed down onto the peaceful village. Sakura was a little unsure as they first approached this place, thinking that something _wrong_ that shouldn't happen, might happen again.

But when Kenji stood behind Sakura, holding her close to him, he whispered, "Don' t worry. I won't do anything you won' t like." Sakura nodded. She sighed inwardly.

Now, as the sun began to set, Sakura tugged on one of Kenji's arms that were holding her firmly.

"I'm hungry. Can we go have dinner now?" She stared into his dark eyes.

"Sure."

He let go of her, clinging onto her hadn as they left.

**-x-**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was alright. I think it was kind of Kenji to stay back from work today to stay with me. I'm excited for tomorrow, yet, I'm kind of sad. Tomorrow will be my last day here, in Suna. Kenji has the whole day planned out for us tomorrow, although he hasn't spoken anything of it. Tomorrow night there's a staff party. It's probably going to be a small party, but the way Temari speaks about it, she says their parties here are grand. Well, let's just hope so, because this dress I got,wasn't made for a little party. _

_Well anyway, back to Kenji. He's been acting really sweeter often, or maybe it's just me. Well, I don'r know. But it'll pain me to death to leave this place. But I know that leaving my children will always kill me the most. I can't wait to see them again._

_Well, I will end this here. Kenji's asleep and grabbing onto me. G'd night. _

Sakura shut her diary, placing it on her bed-side table. She let Kenji cling onto Sakura, as she made herself comfortable, her back pressed up Kenji, as Kenji's arms held her securely around her waist.

She nuzzled her face into her pillow, taking in her's and Kenji's smell that only he could bear.

**-x-**

**There's another chapter! I've been trying to update more lately, but it's really hard! I'm getting ready for graduation and such.. And I have to get my Valedictorian speech done! Yes! I'm Valedictorian! Well, would you guess? LOL. Well, I do **_**write stories, poems & quotes, **_**and what more? LOL. But yeah, I'm really glad I got to be Valedictorian. Let's just hope I get Honor Roll, too! Those are the two I most want.**

**But anyways, as you guys can see, there's not much more chapters in here. I wanted this one to be really long, but it would take forever, and I don't want you guys waiting like a week just for me to update. I don't like doing that to people. And my next FF, I will be more organized. Maybe I'll set it up all into arcs. But anyways, please REVIEW! And I'll have the next chapter up sooner! I promise you guys that.**

**- OBJ**


	15. Happily Ever After Comes soon

**A/N: Omgosh, this is almost done. Wahhhhh. Thank you all of you guys whos been with me the whole time. I love you all. I think theres.. maybe 2 more chapters, then an epilogue. I have no idea.You'll see once I make up my mind. LOL.**

**Dedication: Jason, my one and only, my best friend, and **_**My editor. **_**Ha ha, I appreciate everything. You're so many things to me.. XD. 3**

**-x-**

There's these days when I just want to push you off a cliff.  
_... Then run under and catch you._

**-x-**

She smiled. She twirled several times in her white summer dress that hugged her body, and went below her knees. The hem lined with yellow flowers, making it's way up her sides, to right up to the strapless top, that showed off her wonderful curves, filling right out in all the right places. Her hair flowed right down to above her hip, slowly swaying as she moved around. She traded her black ninja-heels into white heels, with straps curving their way up to her higher ankle.

A small diamond necklace was framing her neck, with silver hearts piercing through her ears. A scent of strawberry's lingered around her, making anyone fall into a daze. Her eyelashes curved up high, and her lips pursed with every word she spoke. Her body was slender, and her movements were graceful. She walked briskly, her arms moving with her strides, limp at her side.

She sighed dreamily at her satisfaction, and made her way downstairs.

Kenji stared at her with wide eyes. Has she ever been so beautiful since the wedding. He thought to himself. He smiled genuinely. Taking her hand in his, he led her outside. They arrived at a small diner just about 5 minutes from home. They took a seat outside, ordering a small breakfast for the pair. He smiled across the table.

"How was your sleep?" He asked, a hint of a smile.

She smiled the same breath taking smile he would wake up to, "It was fine, thank you." She said, the sun shining in her smile. He smiled in return. He kept quiet for awhile, thoughts running here and there. He sighed sadly, jerking his head up in his own surprise, not meaning to sigh so abruptly. She looked at him crossly.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing." He replied with a small shake of his head.

She stared. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "I'm sure." She nodded reluctantly.

Their food came as if on cue, as the waiter bowed and placed their food either in front of them. They both said their thanks, as they began to eat.

Sakura finished chewing, and swallowed. "What do you have planned for us today?" She asked.

He looked at her, smiling. "I planned a lot." She smiled in return, nodding a bit.

**-x-**

As Kenji finished paying, they walked hand in hand with a small distance apart, strolling down the streets of Suna. The hot sun blazed onto Sakura's and Kenji's bodies, heating them to no extent.

"I'm going to have a heatstroke." Sakura said sarcastically with a hand placed on her forehead, as she threw her head back emotionally.

He smiled playfully, nudging her sides a bit, earning a little giggle from her.

They rounded Suna several times, and soon, it was noon. They ate out at another diner for lunch, ordering small meals.

Sakura looked at Kenji across the table. "Are we going to go to the plans soon?" She had asked.

He nodded. "After lunch."

Now, as they finished paying, and they walked out the diner, he led her somewhere that seemed unfamiliar to Sakura. Sakura squeezed Kenji's hand. "Where.. are we?" She asked, her gaze laying on her surroundings.

"I've been here many times. I enjoy this place." He said, taking in the scent of trees.

"I've never seen this place before." She had said. "Why is that?" She finished.

"Because this is my genjutsu. One of the places I come to think or just relax."

Sakura jerked, and then calmed. "So, where are we really?" She asked as her gaze traveled further until her sight couldn't find an end.

"We're really in the park. I prefer this place better." He said, tugging on her hand. She followed.

He led her to an opening, that was surrounded with bright, green tress, with the grass greener than she had ever seen. Little butterflies and birds dotted the horizon, the trees and grass spreading out endlessly.

She sat down in the middle of the clearing, taking Kenji down with her. He smiled, as he sat down beside her, as Sakura rested her head on Kenji's shoulder. She relaxed. She stared out into the clearing, spotting several different flying insects that seemed to sooth her.

She closed her eyes and thought. My last day. This was all she had. She hammered her eyes open, thinking that she felt a flicker of something familiar. She jerked her head upwards, facing Kenji. Then, black hair caught her eyes, the familiar pale skin filling her sight, and the same scent. Her heart sped. She blinked, rubbed her eyes, and Kenji was back. Her beloved Kenji.

She shook her head. No, not _her_Kenji. She clinged onto Kenji's arm. Kenji looking at her as she did so. He stood up, helping her. They walked around, roaming this unfamiliar place to Sakura. They walked for minutes, which turned into hours. And as Kenji looked around, the sun was almost at it's peak, almost setting. He tugged on her hand.

"It's time to go to the party." He said quietly. She nodded.

**-x-**

They arrived at the hospital, which was now filled with color, balloons, and all this color exchanged with the odd pale color walls of the hospital. The aroma of UV's and needles also was exchanged with sweet scents, and colognes and perfumes of others. She gasped at the change.

Before she socialized, the crew quited down, as Kenji gestured her to speak.

"I want to thank you guys for everything. This place is like a second home to me. I want to say that it really was a pleasure working with all of you." She said. The crowd cheered, as Kenji squeezed her.

Gaara emerged from the crowd, holding a small gift in his hands. He handed it to her gently, as she studied it for a moment. She proceeded, and opened it gingerly. A red, dark maroon velvet case was revealed, and Sakura held this with trembling hands.

Before she undid the clasp of the small box, Gaara spoke. "It's from all of us," he pointed to Kenji, "but it was his idea." Gaara smiled. Kenji blushed a bit. Sakura smiled. She went onward, opening the case. Tears brimmed her eyes, a fat wet drop falling on the silver necklace that was placed in the case gently.

She threw her arms around Kenji and Gaara at once, wetting their shoulders. Gaara and Kenji also smiled. Sakura managed to utter a small thank you, with trembling hands. She loved it. She exchanged this necklace for the necklace she wore now.

The new necklace from the crew was a small silver chain, with a silver diamond hanging from the chain. It was simple, yet it was precious, beautiful and wonderful in all the right ways. _Just like Sakura._ Kenji thought with a small smile.

The crowd moved to the side, as Sakura looked at them confusingly. As they moved, a small bit of a platform was revealed. It was surrounded by balloons and more balloons, creating a small cage of balloons.

Gaara gestured Sakura, as 12 men lined behind the cage, one pink rose each in their hand. Kenji was last, and he, the only one without a pink rose, held a red rose. She smiled. She stepped into the cage of balloons, as slow music began to play. The first man, Gaara entered in the cage with Sakura, giving Sakura the rose. She took it in her hand, as she placed her hands on Gaara, with Gaara doing the same. The music continued on as Gaara and Sakura swayed to the rythm of the music.

Before it was time for Gaara to pass Sakura to the next man, she whispered in his ears, "This really is too much." With a hint of a smile. He shook his head. "None sense, this was all Kenji's idea." Sakura looked his way, smiling ever so brightly.

As the roses piled up into her hands, and her hips began to get tired, the last man was up to dance. The man with the red rose. Kenji handed the rose to Sakura as if it was made of glass.

He held her around the waist, as Sakura's hand were resting around his neck. They swayed together in perfect unison to the music that seemed to never end. And as the music ended, and the coda was playing, Kenji held Sakura closer, and kissed the top of her head. This brought tears to Sakura's eyes, as she wouldn't be feeling this love and affection after this night.

The music ended, and the roses' thorns prickled her skin. She walked over to a table, and lay them down softly. As they finished eating, and the music died down, Kenji stole Sakura away from the crowd, as he led her outside to the hospital garden.

As they roamed around the garden hand in hand, Kenji stopped her beside a small pond. Small enough so that you could only fit 2 to 3 people in it. Then, he looked at her, as the moon illuminated their faces and their surroundings, as Kenji took both of Sakura's hands in his.

He took a deep breath before talking.

"Sakura," he began quietly, "there's something I need to tell you. Something that has been dying to come out from me, ever since the day I first held you close." He said. Sakura looked at him quietly.

**-x-**

**Uh-oh!! What's going to happen? Hahah, **_**CLIFF HANGER!**_ **I'm sorry you guys. It's just that I don't have any cliffhangers in this story.. So I might as well add one now. Hardy har har! Please ****DON'T HATE ME! PEOPLE ARE HERE RIGHT NOW, PRACTICING A DANCE AND THIS CHAPTER ALREADY TOOK ME AN HOUR.**

**I'll try to update soon, I promise! Just please don't hate me for leaving you guys to hang like that.**

**Gimme 10 reviews or something, and I'll update sooner than you think. Hey, every writer needs their reviews to keep them going! :)**

**- OBJ**

**I LOVE YOU MY READERS, YOU ARE THE BEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD. (NEXT TO THE REVIEWRS! :D )**


	16. The truth revealed

**A/N: Almost done. By the way, I'll be having a new FF up. Jason gave me the idea. It's called: Remember. Remember Me. I'm just starting it, but the prologue will be up REAL soon. I'm excited for this story. But anyways, on with this one.**

**Dedication: Jason, for giving me the idea for this last scene, and for being my wondrous editor. **_**Oh, and believe me, he's much, much more.**_** :)**

**-**

If you'd leave,  
I wouldn't be able to stand,  
facing tomorrow alone.  
If you're to leave, how about us?  
Our promise for one another is wasted,  
If you'd leave.

-

He gulped, the breath hitching in his throat. He gazed into her eyes. Eyes that he loved to see first thing in the morning. When he mustered up his courage, he spoke. "Sakura," he said, "close your eyes." Sakura looked at him crossly for a bit, but he squeezed her hands, and she complied. She shut them, as Kenji let go of her hands, leaving Sakura's hand limp at her sides, cold, trembling.

Sakura's heart pumped not knowing why. But it did. And the feeling that rose within her was unstoppable, and she did not know what was going to happen next.

A warm hand took Sakura's hands in theirs, yet, this time it wasn't Kenji's hands. Sakura's eyes fluttered opened. She gasped, her grip on the man's hand faltered, shoving his hadns away.

Sakura looked up to him._ Him._ Him. How many times would she have to say it, before she believed it. She held her breath, not believing who was before her. She shut her eyes, believing that this was all an illusion. All just a lie. Yet, when she opened her eyes again, there he was. The man with the pale, fair skin, the masculine face, the broad shoulders, the onyx eyes on his face that never seemed to end, the pointed nose, and those eyes.. the way he looked at her.

"S-s-asuke?" Sakura stammered, not tearing her gaze away from the said man.

Sasuke reached out an arm to her, touching her gently on the arm. Sakura tensed, stepping back a bit. Sasuke felt hurt at this. "Sakura.." He said quietly. He gazed deep into her eyes, not breaking eye contact. Sakura shut her eyes. "Where's Kenji?" She asked dumbly. She wasn't stupid, but she didn't want to believe it. Why? Why would he -- ..

"Sakura. _I'm _Kenji." He said as if she wasn't panicking right now.

Sakura nodded. "I know!" She burst out abruptly. "But.. why?" She said calmer. Before he answered she began again. "Why, Sasuke? Did you do this, so you can build me up and just crash me down again? To see me hurt? Why would you do that? Are you THAT heartless?" She said. The tears came as quick as the outburst came.

The tears were unstoppable, as the sobs choked out of her. She whimpered, as Sasuke took a step towards her. He put either of his arms loosely around her, as she hit his chest all she could. Sasuke felt her pounds on his chest, as they were weaker than a 3 year old. Sakura sobbed, as she proceeded to hit him continuously, over, and over.

"Why?" She whimpered into his chest as she hit him again, and again. Her voice and cries rang through Sasuke's ears, alarming him, and panicking him, knowing that she was hurt. He drew her closer to him, enveloping her in his arms.

Sakura's cries died down after a bit, as Sasuke's hands ran through her long, silky hair.

"I love you, Sakura." He said after a bit. Sakura pushed away from Sasuke. "No, you don't." She said defiantly. "You don't.." She said once more.

And without knowing what Sasuke was doing, he pressed his lips on hers, tasting her bittersweet tears. Sakura once more pushed him away. "S-sas--..kun.." She said, her body trembling.

"Is one kiss not enough to prove you?" He said, and so, he pushed her to him, kissing her again. She pushed him away, but it was futile. So, he kissed her until her blood ran cold, and her knees met weakness, and soon, she knew she was going to collapse to the floor.

Then, abruptly, Sasuke stopped, stepping away from her. He let her go so violently, almost letting her fall, before she stumbled and regained her balance.

"You.. love me.." Sakura said as she raised a hand to her lips. "And why can I not deny that." He said as he kissed away the last of her tears.

"You know I wouldn't do that to hurt you, Sakura." He said as he tried to pull her closer. She didn't budge. "I would _never_." He said as he stared into her eyes. The eyes that he could see the night in, even the stars. Scratch that. His dreams. His _whole_ world in.

Sakura took a glimpse beside her, watching as two fished chased each other around and around in a circle.

"Then why? Why did you pretend to be someone your not? And tell me you love me, sleep in the same bed with me, take me out, make breakfast for me. Someone that your _not._" She said as she blurted all these things to her. Things that died to come out of her. She whimpered again. "Why.. Sasuke." She blubbered as she stuffed her face in her hands.

This literally killed Sasuke. He didn't care what she did, even if she pushed him away, punched him away, anything. He gathered her up in his arms, whispering the loving and affectionate words she had longed to hear from him.

"I love you, Sakura. There's no other way that I can simplify that." He said lovingly, as she raised her head to meet his gaze.

Sakura looked at him as if there was something missing. "I'm sorry." He said after a bit of thinking. Sakura looked at him again with a small hint of a smile, as Sakura returned his embrace.

"I love you, too."

**-x-**

They both waved to their comrades and workers as they headed down the path from Suna.

Sakura heaved a sigh. "A right ending for a right story." She said as her and Sasuke began to spee up onto the path way. He nodded silently. As Sakura averted her gaze towards the path, Sasuke stole a glimpse her way, and mouthed 'I love you' as Sakura concentrated on their path.

Sakura quickly turned to Sasuke, and caught him smiling. Sasuke flushed, and smiled.

Sakura returned this smile, and walked closer to him, holding his hand lightly.

**-x-**

**... :)**


	17. Epilogue No Jutsu!

**Epilogue no Jutsu!**

**-**

And everytime I think of how much I truly love and care for you,  
One star simply falls from the sky.  
So, if you were to look up at the sky one night,  
And wonder why the sky is plain black,  
_You can blame that on yourself._

-

**Ino**looked through the batch of letters she had received that morning. One letter stood out from all the others. This envelope was a light color of jade, almost sage colored. It was sealed with a gold and silver sticker that had two S' entwined with each other. Ino looked at it baffled, and looked at the front again.

_Mr. & Mrs. Yamanaka and Family_. It said with the same cursive writing, printed in a gold color. She opened the letter gingerly, only to reveal a card, that flipped vertically. The front cover was wax paper, that said, "We have invited you to witness the exchangement of our vows to love between I, Uchiha Sasuke and I, Haruno Sakura.." Ino gasped. She flipped the paper excitedly, revealing a faded picture of Sasuke and Sakura, holding onto each other, with the list of people who will be a role of the wedding.

Ino quickly scanned the other lists, before scanning the maid of honor list. One name listed under the header of _Maid of Honor_. There, it plainly said, Yamanaka Ino. Ino squealed. She scanned the rest of the list, finding Hyuuga Neji, and Nara Shikmaru as one of the 'Important Men', as Naruto would state it. And none other, was Uzumaki Naruto the best man.

She skimmed the rest of the list, as Temari, TenTen, and Hinata were brides maids. One of the new genin girls were flower girls, and Konohamaru as a ring barrier. Several other children had roles, and the other rookie nine played important roles in the wedding too.

Daisuke and Akina had one of the most important roles, as they walked down together, holding hands, carrying fancy scrolls which had Sasuke's and Sakura's vows written on them.

Tsunade and Kakashi would also be walking Sakura down the isle.

She smiled, and sighed dreamily. Her gaze traveled to the middle of the page, where in bold, cursive letters it said, "Once in awhile, Right in the middle of an ordinary life, Love gives us a fairy tale." This caused Ino to squeal happily again, in awe.

Someone tapped Ino on the back. She jerked. "What's got you so happy?" The said figure asked. Ino turned around, meeting gazes with her _troublesome_ boyfriend. "Sakura and Sasuke are getting married.. Again!" She squealed. Shikamaru plugged his ears playfully.

"Ah, again?" He asked. Ino nodded. "And you're one of Sasuke's "Important Men"." Ino said. Shikamaru's face flushed. "What a drag." He said. Ino poked him on the side.

"C'mon, Shika-kun! Let's go find me a dress!" She said, as she pranced out of the flower shop happily, dragging a muttering Shikamaru behind her.

**-x-**

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" The priest had said happily.

Sasuke looked at his _wife_ happily and lovingly. Before he kissed her, he took her small hand in his, he kissed it gently, and said "I love you." He kissed her on the forehead, and said "I love you." He kissed her nose, and said "I love you." Again, and finally, he made his way to her lips, pressing his lips on hers. Then, as they parted, he said, "I'll love you more than you'll ever know." The crowd burst into 'aws' and coos, and finally they corrupted into mounds and mounds of applause.

Sakura smiled brightly, as she squeezed Sasuke's hand. They walked hand in hand together down the isle once more, as the music played. Before she stepped into the same white limo which dotted with flowers, she raised her head to the sky. "I _know_ you're proud of me, Mother, Father." She said as the tears brimmed her eyes.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said behind her. Sakura smiled. She stepped into the limo, with Sasuke closing the door for her. Sasuke made his way to the other side of the limo, settling himself inside beside Sakura. They shared a loving kiss, before the driver rode off, with the crowd to look at them drive off into the horizon, going to prepare the reception.

A loud sob and sniff was heard, as the large crowd turned their attention to Naruto and Ino who hugged each other and sobbed into each other's chests. "Wah! It's.. So.. Fluffy and happy!" They both wailed in unison. The large crowd sweatdropped as they stared away in awe.

**-x-**

Sasuke took Sakura's hand in his as they strolled down the beach of a large island in Japan, happily on their honeymoon.

Sasuke suddenly lifted Sakura bridal style, as Sakura made an 'eep' noise. He stared lovingly in her eyes.

"We are true, living --"

"Fairytales." She finished. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I've found the love." She whispered to herself.

_**"I've found the love.**_**"**

**-x-**

**CLAP, CLAP, CLAP!**

**This story has finally become unraveled, and it is finally finished! **

**Dedications:**_** I want to thank ALL my reviewers, and all the people that had stuck with me through the whole story. You guys are totally the best. I love you all! And once again, I'll be starting my NEW FANFIC, **__**Remember. Remember me**_

**Thank you guys again, and my new story will be up.**

**I love you all!**


End file.
